


Return to Me

by AwatereJones



Series: Torchwwod Style Movie re-writes [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie rewrite, Romance, classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Rambleinblue ...OK. I DO have this one. Old but good ... Ianto needs a heart. Jack has just lost his heart ... what a pair. The death of Rose means life for Ianto ... even if Jack merely exists without her. Will they ever discover why their breath catches in their throat when they see one another. Sad and poetic. For my friend ... since it was asked of me politely xxxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwwod Style Movie re-writes [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/267442
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rambleinblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleinblue/gifts).



Descending through the clouds as the evening sunset weaves a blanket of orange and red hues we look over a large city.

Floating high above the peaks and valleys of Chicago there is an unfinished steel-frames skyscraper. The hum of the construction work below fills our ears. Gradually, a small yellow dot that dances on one of the exposed beams moves closer... Just as the detailed creases of a yellow hard hat become evident, it tilts as the face of the man wearing it looks up into the sky.

"It's a shame we have to put roofs on 'em."

This is Jack, Jackson Harkness; late thirties, a confident, handsome man, with a magnetic personality. He walks along the high beams with ease as he makes his way to the service elevator.

Jack yells to guy on lower beam "It's looking good, Mike. I'm outta here..."

Mike yells back "Okay Jack, have fun tonight."

"As always…" Jack grins widely as he exits the building site with a spring in his step.

.

.

A PRIMATE HOUSE

A young woman wearing a lab coat exits a side door of the glass enclosed structure. This is Dr. Rose Harkness, early thirties, smart, regal, perfect-posture-pretty. Securing the lock on the door behind her, she stops and looks through the glass at the large Gorilla. Using sign language, Rose encourages the Gorilla to eat the food.

We see a man in a lab coat jog through the door of the zoo's Primate House.

DR. John Hart, thirty-five-ish, a fun, personable good-looking ladies' man, enters wearing a lab coat and carrying a clip board.

"Rose... Rose? I knew I'd find you here..." he sighed then turned to sign to the gorilla "Hey, Sidney..."

"I need your signature to change the Polar's diet..." he says as he turns bck to Rose and hands her a clip board "And it's already five, I'll check in on the calf. You go home and get ready."

"Oh, thanks Johnny." She smiles vack, then mutters, thinking out loud "Jack's picking up my dress... I have stockings... I have to take Janet to the park for a quick run, my hair, make-up..."

"See what this lady does for you, Sidney?" John asks the gorilla with a smirk.

Rose laughs and presses her hand against the glass. Sydney returns the gesture, pressing his palm against hers. "Look at him John, we'd go nuts in a place this small..."

"I know... But we're getting there." He replies with a friendly pat on the back "Pour on the guilt during your speech..."

John opens the door for Rose as they walk out of the building.

"I intend to. Who're you bringing tonight?"

"Haven't decided yet. Still got two hours." He leers, winking at her as she laughs knowing he has a little black book full of names.

The door closes behind them.

.

.

.

A door opens into Jack and Rose's apartment.

An upscale old fashioned brownstone, with large rooms and hardwood floors. Scattered antique rugs...classy but comfortable.

Jack enters with their dog, "Janet", a yellow lab, unhooks the dog's leash and slips out of his wet trench coat. He's perfectly handsome in his tuxedo. Grabbing an old towel from the hat stand, he dries off Janet.

Walking to the kitchen he says to the dog "I know you're hungry..."

Janet follows Jack half way down the hall then turns back and sits at the front door. Jack leans back into the hall, watching Janet "She'll be home any minute."

Janet looks towards the kitchen as the can opener humms - but she waits for Rose. She hears a set of keys in the door. Janet's tail starts a-wagging. Rose enters, Janet whimpers with delight. Rose immediately bends down to greet her.

"Hi, my baby, you're such a good girl. "She croons in baby talk as Janet kisses her face "Oh, I know, I love you too."

"Hey, Babe." Jack calls out,

"Hey, honey. It's pouring out. You get my dress?"

Jack comes down the hall out of the kitchen. Rose is taking off her shoes.

"Yep, and I took Janet out."

"In your Tux?" Rose looks up at him noticing "Your pant legs are soaked."

Jack disappears into the bathroom off the hall.

"Yeah." he leans back with a blow dryer aimed at his ankles "Tell Janet to eat."

The dog's right next to her "Janet honey, eat."

Janet immediately heads for the kitchen. Rose walks up to Jack, watching him blow drying his pant legs. She grabs his face and kisses him.

"You're cute."

"You spend all day with an Ape, what do you expect?" he retorts as Rose smacks him on the butt. .

.

.

.

We hear the sound of a Slide Projector. CLICK-CLICK.

A slide of a large gorilla, eating a dish of pasta with his hands, fills the screen. There is polite laughter, from a large group of people. Rose's voice speaks softly into a microphone...

"As you can see in this photo of Sydney, he is sometimes "too much" like man."

More laughter. PULL OUT to reveal we are at...

A black tie affair in full swing in the ballroom. The annual "ARTS DINNER" (Animal's Right to Survive) has once again attracted Chicago's "upper crust" and young hopefuls.

CLICK-CLICK.

Another Slide fills the screen. This time, it is of Sydney and Jack Harkness.

"Over the last ten years, Sydney has become part of the family. Here,

he's showing his flash cards to my husband." Rose points out "My husband is the one on the left."

Even more laughter.

Jack smiles at those around him. One man teasingly pats him on the back. Jack looks up at the stage to his wife, with a playful "thanks a lot" look.

Rose, minus the lab coat, in a lovely black evening dress, smiles affectionately at Jack. She clicks on the next slide.

On the large screen next to her, we now see a photograph showing the small area that Sydney is forced to live in.

"Tonight, I was hoping I'd be able to announce that we've reached our financial goals for the expansion we so desperately need, but unfortunately, we were not awarded the grant." A murmur of disgust and disappointment from the crowd. "But with one more year of fund raising, along with the money we've

raised here tonight, Lincoln Park Zoo will soon be able to expand the Primate House to triple its size."

Applause.

"And I assure you, my dear friend Sydney and his family are very excited for construction to begin." Rose CLICKS another slide up onto the screen; Sydney and a group of Gorillas, all wearing hard hats.

Laughter from the crowd mixed with a sympathetic "ahhh".

"Thank you all for your tremendous support. Enjoy the evening." Rose receives a generous round of applause as she leaves the stage. The last slide of Sydney still shines on the swaying screen.

The M.C. steps up to the microphone. "Thank you, Dr. Harkness. Now ladies and gentlemen, tonight's very special guest, Mr. Tony Bennett!"

Tony Bennett steps out onto the stage "Thank you very much. I'm thrilled to be here tonight. It's an honour to be a part of such a noble effort on behalf of the animals. The boys and I have worked up a little something special for you" With a wave of Tony's arm...the band kicks into a jazzed up version of "IN THE JUNGLE". He starts singing "In the jungle, the migh-ty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight...Oh, in the..."

.

.

.

.

ST. MARY'S HOSPITAL ROOM - SAME EVENING

A young man lies in bed. A well cared for plant blooms on the night stand, behind it, a small easel holds a half finished watercolour. Posters of famous European cities decorate the walls. We get the sense this room has been his home for a month or so.

The patient is Ianto Jones, late twenties. An attractive, shy and frail man. Ianto barely responds as his best friend, Toshiko Sato, seated in the chair next to the bed, reads a Cosmo quiz aloud from the magazine.

"Is it most important that a man is, A: Polite to your family and friends? B: Can handle finances well? Or C: Will take care of you when you are ill? Well, I guess your answer is definitely C." Toshiko checks a box. Ianto smiles. Toshiko then continues reading "What do you expect most from a relationship? A: Companionship? B: Sex? C: Respect? I'd have to go with B, sex. But let's mark "C" so we get a higher score. This is pathetic, I'm cheating on a magazine quiz."

Ianto stirs a little. Toshiko immediately gets up and leans over the bed to hear anything Ianto may say. "What? What is it? What d'ya need? Your back? Move the pillow? Your neck?"

Ianto whispers "Rosebud."

"Very funny.' Toshiko grins.

"I just want some water."

Toshiko holds a paper cup of water and bends the straw to Ianto's mouth. We see the great amount of effort it takes for Ianto to drink the water.

"Thanks."

"Would you like me to bring the check or will you be ordering dessert?" Toshiko leans in to kiss his forehead.

"Toshiko, you can go home, y'a know".

"To what? I don't have cable, you do." She snorts as she settles back in the chair.

"What about Owen and the kids?"

"He likes me more when I'm not around. And the kids like me a lot more after they've been alone with Owen." She retorts smoothing Ianto's blankets "It's good for him to be with the kids when they're coming down from the sugar. He usually fuels 'em up and then they go through de-tox on my shift."

Dr. Smith enters and very businesslike, opens Ianto's chart. "Chiildren"

"Hey, Dr. Smith." Ianto croaks, ignoring Toshiko's glare as the strange old man insulted them as per usual with the ageist thing.

The Doctor goes to switch places with Toshiko, who moves out of the way, careful not to knock into any of the I.V. stands or monitors; they've done this dance a million times.

scanning Ianto's chart, Dr. Smith says "You're about the same, hematocrit 16, SMA 20... Some things are a bit low but that's to be expected. We're entering borrowed time. The most important thing now Ianto is rest, you need to rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

As the doctor exits Toshiko blurts "Doctor, why don't you give him your heart? You're not using it."

"Good evening, children" he replies with a bow, then sweeps out the door.

Ianto is scolding "Toshiko."

"What? I wish he'd do...something!" Toshiko slumps.

"He can't. Even if a heart's available, they won't give it to me. I just have my Grandpa pressuring them. I have no husband, no children. I may never get a heart."

"Listen, Tin Man. You've got me. I'm pressuring them."

"Thanks, Tosh"

Fixing bed sheets, Toshiko adds "You'll get a new heart and before you know it, you'll be back in your garden, you'll be painting... You'll be getting asked out by the most fantastic men..."

"I'm getting a new heart, not a new arse."

"My point is, you'll be out doing things you were never able to do, riding a bike..." Toshiko looks at the posters around the walls "Travelling, painting in Europe..."

"It's too late, Toshiko. I'm too old. I'm twenty-seven. My mother's heart gave up by twenty-five. I've been sick too long..." Ianto says gently as if he is the one comforting the other "Promise me you'll take care of my grandpa..."

"Twenty-seven is not old. I'm thirty-three...four...five - whatever. Do you consider me old?" Toshiko asks with horror.

"Yes."

…

.

.

We hear Tony Bennett and the band still "singing-and-a-swinging".

Jack leaves the bar with a drink in both hands, hoping to avoid conversation with the "stuffed shirts" in the crowd, especially the long winded Mr. Bennington, who he spots heading in his direction. Jack casually tries to get away...

"Excuse me... Excuse me... Pardon me..."

"Jack. Jack Harkness!"

Jack winces, he didn't make it. He turns to face Bennington, a large, red-faced "stuffed shirt". He fakes surprise "Oh, hi Mr. Bennington, I didn't see you or I would have stopped and said hello."

"Rose's speech was wonderful. I suppose she told you about the sizable donation Mrs. Bennington and I gave this year... Anonymously of course."

"Of course... Very generous, as always." Jack smiles and

indicates the two drinks "I'll let Rose know you're here..."

Jack turns to leave...

"We also gave quite a chunk to some rain forest gimmick."

Jack smiles politely "Really?"

Jack spots Rose. She is also entangled in a "polite conversation". Their eyes meet.

Jack still melts when he looks at her. He smiles. Rose smiles back, then gives a little pout.

Mr. Bennington is still waffling on "Next thing I know, we're on Safari. Cute story... The Mrs. and I are out in the boonies..."

John and a "Big Haired, Big Breasted, Big Lipped Date" walk by. A triple B.

"Hey, John!"

John sees who Jack is stuck with, grins and keeps walking.

"Jack... Mr. Bennington..." John nods as his date dances to "In The Jungle" and he adds "She loves this song... (joining the refrain with her) Aweemaway-Aweemaway-Aweemaway-Aweemaway... (to Jack and Mr. B.) I'll catch you later..."

John's date taps his shoulder. "I'm going to run up and put on a little more lipstick..."

"Is that possible?" Jack ass with wide eyes.

Big Hair giggles.

"I'll go with you" John offers.

"To the ladies room? Silly." She giggles again and runs off, John goes to follow.

Jack stops him. "Wait, John, you have some news for Mr. B. here, don't ya?"

"I don't have any..." John looks confused now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ruined the surprise." Jack apologises to Mr. Bennington "It's because of your donation and all... John's putting a picture of you up in the monkey house."

John almost does a spit take with his drink.

Mr. Bennington is very flattered "Really? Thank you, John."

John must miserably play along "Well, it was just a thought. I'd have to run it by Rose. She's the boss."

As he walks away Jack smiles "You two obviously have a lot to discuss."

John flatly replies "Uh-huh."

Jack walks across the ballroom floor to the Band. He stops for a moment, handing a note to the conductor.

.

.

.

Toshiko fluffs Ianto's pillow. "Close your eyes, rest. I'll read you to sleep or tell you about my day, either one'll knock you out."

Ianto closes his eyes "I don't want to sleep."

"You heard what Dr. Congeniality said... You need to rest."

"Fine, I'll rest but I don't want to sleep." Ianto sighs.

"Okay."

"I want to stay awake." Ianto frowns, pauses and then says "I'm afraid to sleep."

"Then we'll stay up." Toshiko tucks the blanket around Ianto, who fades off to sleep. Toshiko switches on the television, hits the "mute" button, reaches in her pocket and pulls out a rosary. She silently prays.

.

.

.

Jack taps Rose on the opposite shoulder so she looks the wrong way, and then surprises her on the other side. She smiles. He kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey, stranger." She giggles to Jack then turns back to the couple "Celia, Mike, you know my husband, Jack."

They exchange hellos.

Mike complains to Jack "You keep designing those high rises we won't be able to see the lake."

"Well, that's my evil 'master plan' ya know" Jack winks.

"We were just telling Rose about our place in Italy." Mike changes the subject with a pompous sniff.

"Ah, Italy, I thought your "get-away" was in St. Barts?" Jack frowns.

"It is. This is our vacation place." Celia says slowly like he is thick.

oh brother "My mistake. Well, I'd take Italy any time of the year."

"Don't start." Rose scolds.

"We were supposed to go there for our honeymoon." Jack is teasing Rose "But we didn't think Sydney could tolerate the flight."

"I promise we'll go to Italy." Rose rubs his arm as she speaks.

"Well that's big. That's a promise. I'll take that." Jack lets his arm snake around her possessively.

"Where are you vacationing this year?" Mike asks.

"We're going to one of those water theme parks for the weekend." Jack says with a straight face.

"...that'll be nice." Celia grimaces.

"He's kidding, Celia." Rose sighs.

Deadpan, Celia growls "That's funny."

"Well, I promised Rose we'd dance tonight, so if you'll excuse us." Jack and Rose walk towards the dance floor. She rests her head on his shoulder as they walk.

"I'm not dancing to "In The Jungle" so forget it." Rose warns.

"Fine, then the next dance. C'mon, you can stand on my feet. "

John passes by with Mr. Bennington and "Big Hair".

"So I grab the spear and she grabs her hot rollers..." the droll man is droning.

"I have those..." Big lips gasps. John shoots Jack a look as they continue walking and Bennington continues talking.

Rose is defeated "We really needed that grant."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry" Jack whispers cupping her face in his hands "Smile."

They reach the dance floor. Jack looks off toward Tony Bennett, swinging into a big finish for "In The Jungle".

"Aren't you upset for me?"

Jack immediately returns his attention to Rose.

"Of course I am. I just hate seeing you disappointed." He says playfully "So stop it."

Rose laughs, in spite of herself. "Poor Sydney... Another year in that little space..."

"You promise me Italy, I promise Sydney a new home."

"IN THE JUNGLE" ends. The orchestra begins a new song, "RETURN TO ME". Rose's mood immediately changes. This is their song.

Rose smiles sweetly "Jack..."

They dance off onto the crowded ballroom floor.


	2. a beat

NORTH WESTERN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL - EMERGENCY ENTRANCE

BAM!

The Emergency Doors swing open.

A Trauma Team, frantically works to save a young woman's life as they guide the gurney down the hall at top speed. Her husband runs alongside, holding tightly on to her hand; his tuxedo is splattered with blood. We recognize him, it's Jack Harkness.

"Female, thirty-four. Car accident. No seat belt. Hit on right side; head trauma. EMS said she was unconscious at the scene. B/P 90 over 40. Pulse is erratic. Respirations, 10."

"You're going to be fine, honey. You're going to be fine... Rosie, can you hear me?" Jack begs "Honey? You're going to be fine."

"Let's get another Ringers Lactate hung. Increase the drip. Call Whestfall to scrub. What's her pressure now?" the doctor snaps.

"80-40 and dropping. She's taching." The nurse replies.

"You're going to be fine, OK..." Jack is almost sobbing now.

"We may have internal bleeding." The doctor barks "Let's get a type and cross match."

"What's happening?" desperately Jack begs to the doctor "I love you, Rose."

"Pupils still not reactive." Someone shouts.

"5 mg of Epi, stat." the nurse cuts in.

The nurse says to Jack "Does she have any allergies?"

"No."

Doors swing open to the Operating Room at the end of the hall. The gurney with Rose and the Trauma Team disappear into the O.R. A nurse stops Jack. "I'm sorry, you're not allowed in the operating room."

The operating room doors swing shut. Jack stands in the hallway...completely alone.

..

.

.

A dark bubbling liqid. A hand reaches into the red abyss and fishes out a large unpeeled tomato.

The gloved hand belongs to Marty O'Rielly, a cherubic, jovial man, in his early seventies.

Marty artistically puts the perfect amount of pomodoro (tomato) sauce on to the waiting dishes of capellini pasta.

Mart says with an Irish brogue "Adiamo! While it's hot... ANGELO!"

In the far corner of the kitchen, we find Angelo Pardipillo, late sixties, chopping tomatoes while taking phone orders.

Pulling off his gloves, Marty said "I'll do 'er me-self."

Angelo cups the phone under his chin and reaches for the plates. "I got it."

"I already took me mittens off!" Marty carries the plates towards the swinging kitchen doors that open to the restaurant. We catch a glimpse of the small dining room on the other side. "I do this and you get me three Chicken Vesuvio's."

"I already served 'em." Angelo snorts.

A phone rings. It's tone is different. Both men freeze. They look at the one phone, none of the lines are lit.

In unison, their heads immediately turn to this other phone. This phone has no dial on it. A piece of aluminium foil, cut out in the shape of a heart is taped above it. They stare at it, half expecting it to shake when it rings.

Marty drops the plates of capellini; the pomodoro sauce splashes up on to his apron. He attempts to run to the phone, but the sauce has made the floor slippery. Angelo grabs Marty's arm and they both "skate" to the phone.

Marty cries into the phone "Ianto. Oh my soul! I'm on me way!"

Angels asks like a kid "Can I say hello?"

Marty tosses the phone to Angelo, then "skates" over to his hat "Blessed be God. Saints be praised. Call everyone!"

...and he's out the door.

Angela croons into phone "Ciao, Ianto... You gotta heart, huh? That's a-nice. I hope it's a big one!"

.

.

.

Marty, still in his apron, his fedora hat atop his head, runs through the lobby towards the elevators. Several nurses notice him in his red splattered apron and run to his aid. "Okay, sir, calm down. We need to get you to the emergency room."

He looks down at his apron. "It's pomodoro sauce."

He reaches the elevator and steps in, just as its doors are closing. A beat. The doors open. Marty steps out, glances around. The nurses are still watching him. He smiles.

"I forgot to press the button." He steps back in. The doors close. A beat. They open. Marty steps out.

He runs down the hall of Ianto's floor. Two orderlies are wheeling Ianto out of his room on a gurney. Toshiko is at his side. Dr. Senderak is filling out paper work that a nurse is handing him. Marty eagerly joins the procession, taking Ianto's hand.

"Grandpa, if I don't make it..." Ianto croaks, glad he had time to leave Wales in his teens and come find his mother's family.

"You'll make it. I prayed for the heart, you gotta it. Now we'll pray that it fits." He tells Ianto calmly.

"I love you. Thank you for always taking care of me. These last ten years since I came here have been the best of my life" Ianto tells him as he holds his hands tightly.

Toshiko is sobbing. Ianto turns to her. "Don't you have a joke?"

"No" Toshiko sobs...

"I'm not going to tell you I love you now, I'll tell you when you come out." Marty tells Ianto.

"Okay, Grandpa."

"I love you." Toshiko sobs.

Ianto says teasingly "You don't think I'm going to make it?"

Toshiko laughs jaggedly while wiping her eyes " No, of course not. I just...you're my best friend... I love you. There, I said it again, that'll cancel out the first one. And I love you Doctor and you Nurse lady… There, feel better?"

The medical staff wheels Ianto's gurney into the elevator. Toshiko and Marty wait behind.

"Pray, Grandpa." Ianto whispers.

As the door is closing Marty calls out gently "I love you."

.

.

..

The door opens to Jack's apartment, Jack enters, his right arm in a cast and sling; several small bandages on his face, stitches on his forehead.

John walks in after Jack. They both stand in silence. John pets Janet. Jack "goes through the motions" of taking off his crumpled tuxedo jacket.

"You're sure you don't want me to stay?" John asks.

"I have to take Janet out" Jack's voice is robotic.

"She's been out. I left the hospital a few hours ago and came by, took her to the park..." John reminds him.

Jack vaguely remembers through the haze "Oh, yeah..."

Jack, still on "auto-pilot" walks into the kitchen. He fills the dog dish, glances around the kitchen - everything is Rose. His eyes stop at a note on the fridge. It reads: "JACK, HONEY, PLEASE PICK UP MY BLACK DRESS AT THE CLEANERS. LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU, R."

Jack takes the note in his hand, runs his fingers over her writing, and then carefully places it back on the exact same spot. John observes... Should he stay? Should he go?

"I'm going to stay."

"No, please, go home. I really just need to be alone." Jack sighs.

A painful silence. Two grown men, being as stoic as humanly possible.

"Jack, I don't know what to say." John fumbles for a hug.

Jack just nods, appreciating John's intent.

"I'll pick your parents up at the airport in the morning." John finally finds something to say.

"Thanks."

"Okay" John nods.

Jack struggles to hold it together. John walks to the door, stops, then goes back and hugs Jack.

"Call if you need me. I'm here in two minutes." John promises.

John leaves, closing the door behind him. Jack walks over and flips the lock. He wanders over to the sofa, sitting right in the middle, probably a spot he's never sat in before. Janet follows, then stops-turns, and goes back to the front door. She wags her tail slowly.

"She's not coming home, Jan."

Janet lies flat against the door with a whimper. Jack walks over and hugs Janet, who nuzzles him... As Jack collapses on the floor in tears.

.

.

.

...

We hear Italian music. The small waiting room at the hospital room is crowded with Italians of all ages and sizes. A couple of Welsh voices standout as family form Ianto's father's side come and go.

Angelo is busy offering everyone lasagne off a tray. Kids play tag amongst the sea of legs. Two young guys lean up against the wall and light a smoke. An older woman bee-lines over and knocks the cigarettes out of their hands. Toshiko is gathering her kids. Let's see, she's got Mickey nine, Patrick seven, Kevin, eighteen months, Bridgette, three... Who is missing? Tommy, five. She finds him. He's drinking wine out of a Dixie cup.

"Thomas Harper-Sato give me that!" she takes it, drinks it "Okay, get your coat, Daddy's taking you home. OWEN!"

We see Owen, Toshiko's husband; late thirties, a lithe Chicago EMT, he too has a Dixie cup and is talking with some folks. His London accent gives away the fact he is from the same place as Toshiko … Ianto's past "What? Geeze."

"Get the kids home! It's one in the morning."

"I'm going, I'm going. C'mon Tommy, get your brothers." He whines.

"I want to stay and see the new heart." Tommy wails.

"We'll see it when he comes home" Owen sighs "Uncle Ianto always shares, right?"

"Toshiko, where's Marty" Angelo asks.

Looks up to find her Dad "Is he with my Dad?"

We see Toshiko's father, Che Sato, Marty's best friend, sitting alone in the corner spinning his hat around and around by the brim. He looks up at Toshiko and nods his head in the direction of the hospital chapel at the end of the hall.

A small chapel, only six pews, three on each side. In the centre above the alter, a colourful handmade mosaic. Light flickers from the rows of votive candles near the alter. A dim light spills in from the hallway through the crucifix-shaped windows on the chapel's wooden doors.

We find Marty, kneeling in the last pew. Praying.

A medic carries a small Igloo cooler, labelled "HUMAN TISSUE" and sets it down on the waist-high stainless steel table to the left of the surgeon.

Ianto is lying on the operating table, draped in surgical cloth. a peaceful expression; where is he?

.

.

.

Marty, lighting a candle, his lips move in prayer.

.

.

..

Jack, in the same spot we left him, is now asleep at the door with Janet.

.

.

.

A Janitor polishes the floors of an empty hallway with a large electric buffer.

Near Ianto, the white accordion bag of the respirator goes up and down rhythmically.

…

.

.

The small room once filled with relatives and children is now just Toshiko and Angelo, waiting. Owen enters with coffees.

.

.

The enormous amount of surgical instrument, those new, those used; all monitored by the surgical Team Nurses.

Doctors, their faces intensely focused on their incredible task.

.

.

DAWN

The Morning Sun reflects off the windows of the hospital.

Toshiko sleeps on a snoring Owen's shoulder. Angelo lies across several chairs, sleeping.

Marty is still praying.

.

..

.

A doctor looks to the Heart Monitor.

Flat line... .

.

..

.

Marty kneels in front of the statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary, still praying.

Flat line turns into the first pulse.

.

.

.

Jack is still sound asleep on the floor near the door with Janet. With the first beat of the heart "something" stirs him a bit, almost waking him...

Jack's eyes open.


	3. ONE YEAR LATER

O'RIELLY'S ITALIAN RESTAURANT 

Marty walks past the back window carrying a loaf of bread. He stops and glances into the back courtyard and smiles.

Through the back window we see Ianto, in the garden gathering fresh cut flowers. He's wearing a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a waistcoat open, garden gloves and an apron which he cups upwards to carry the flowers in. The once fragile Ianto is now healthy, vibrant and glowing.

"He can't sing." Marty turns away and takes us to the bar in the dining room.

"Then how come he's got such a big band?" Angelo asks.

"To drown him out." Wally mutters.

Seated at the far end of the dining room enjoying their pre-opening cappuccinos are Angelo; and retired pals, Che, whom we met at the hospital and Wally Jayczaski, seventy-ish, a former T.V. repair man. They are smoking cigarettes or puffing on cigars and involved in yet another heated discussion.

"Hey, Wally, stay outta this. How many famous Polish singers are there?" Che asks.

"I have two words for you; Toby Vinton"

The group lets out a groan.

Wally calls back to Che "Yeah, well, what have you got? The Irish Rovers?"

"Three words; Mister-Bing-Crosby"

"He beat his kids." Angelo argues.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't sing. Sinatra beat up everybody." Che shrugs.

Ianto approaches their table. The men, in unison, extinguish their smokes, a familiar routine which Ianto is completely unaware of. The men all respectfully stand for the boy - it's second nature for them. He places the remaining flowers in the vase on their table.

"Ianto, you want me to take you kids to the zoo in the Caddy?"

"Thanks Wally, we're riding our bikes."

"Settle something for us, best male singer?" Che asks.

"Dean Martin."

The group groans, again. Marty wraps plastic forks and knives in napkins and tucks them into a picnic basket.

Ianto walks behind the bar, slips his apron off over his head and looks beyond the whiskey bottles into the mirror. Taking a make-up cover stick out of his pocket, he conceals the top portion of the long scar exposed near the v-neck of his open necked shirt. Marty notices and shakes his head. "Ianto it's been over a year. You can hardly see 'er anymore."

"Nice try, Grandpa."

You're handsome lad, no one'll notice y're chest"

Marty walks over to the guys table, spins a chair around and straddles it.

As Ianto approaches the table the men all stand again for their hugs. Ianto takes the salt and pepper off the table and places them in the basket and exits through the back door.

Ianto pulls his rickety bike out from under the porch steps, securing the picnic basket to the front handle bars. He hops on the bike, peddles out the court yard and down the city street.

.

.

.

The new Gorilla Habitat is under construction.

Jack storms out from behind a plywood barricade decorated with posters advertising Sydney's new home. He is followed closely by two foremen; Jeff, the younger, and Mike, an older, journey-man type. The once charming and laid back Jack is now...

"We needed that cement poured yesterday!" Jack snaps.

"I had to wait on the welders." Jeff defends.

"Why?"

"I'm at their mercy, Jack. You know that."

Jack's cell phone rings. He flips it open.

He sighs into phone "Yeah...I'll be there by three. Uh-huh..."

Without a missing a beat, he closes, the phone and is back in Jeff's face "Bullshit. You're not pushing your guys hard enough."

"Jack, my guys worked eighteen hours yesterday!"

"At time and a half, I'm crying for ya" Jack sneers.

They pass a truck where workmen are unloading supplies. Jeff stops to help. Some of the men have overheard his conversation with Jack and roll their eyes.

Jack and Mike continue walking as Mike argues "For Christsake, you have the best guys working here. You don't want them walking."

"I don't give a shit, Mike."

They enter a temporary office trailer. A sign on the door, with big bold letters, reads: HARKNESS DESIGNS.

Jack sits behind his desk, cluttered with blueprints, stacks of invoices, fast food wrappers and the odd coffee cup. Mike takes a seat at the opposite end of the trailer and lights up a smoke.

Silence, except for the 'humm' from the machines and jack hammers in the background.

Jack runs his hands through his hair and shakes off a yawn. Mike, watching his young friend, takes a long drag on his smoke; this time he's going to say something. "Jack, you have to slow down. You're working too hard."

Jack is sick of hearing it "Yeah, well... Whatever. You should quit smoking."

taking a puff, Mike replies "I have. Several times."

Jack unrolls a set of blueprints on his desk. His cell phone rings. He flips it open and presses it against his ear with his shoulder, as he struggles to keep the blueprint from rolling closed. Mike doesn't make any effort to help.

"Harkness... Hey, John... It's just wasted space right now..." Jack lets the blueprint roll closed "Tell them, it's only an extra fifty feet...towards the Lion House... Yeah well they told us we couldn't have the waterfall and the pipes are being laid for that... Then I'll tell 'em..."

The trailer door opens. Jeff sticks his head in. Asks Jack "You want more mortar thrown in there tomorrow?"

Jack nods his head 'yes'. Then snaps "You don't know the answer to that?"

"What? I'm walking over right now." He barks down the phone "He hangs up the phone.

Mike puts out his smoke "Don't forget, you're on Wabash at three o'clock. New beams going in."

"Yep." Jacks out the door.

Around a lamp post in the zoo, secured by one chain, we see Ianto's bike, and five others, two with training wheels.

Jack crosses then stops. Jack is staring up at the old Primate House.

Ianto, Toshiko and the kids are walking towards the Primate House. Toshiko is doing her best to keep the group together. Ianto is holding tightly on to Tommy's hand, while in his other, he holds his Batman wallet. The stroller is childless, yet full of discarded sweatshirts, a picnic basket and a stuffed dolphin.

Jack makes a definite left, avoiding the Primate House... But then stops, and turns back - after a deep breath, he decides to go in...

It is a dark, cavernous building, painted to look like a jungle. The excitement of the spectators echoes off the tile walls.

Jack lets the door close behind him, shutting the sunlight out, as he slowly enters this very familiar territory. He walks over to the enclosed,

Sydney is sitting in the corner, facing the wall, ignoring everyone.

Displayed at the front of the exhibit are small photographs and a brief history of each gorilla. Jack looks over the different photos, stopping at the one on Sydney.

Sydney's bio reads: "SYDNEY, FIFTEEN YEARS OLD. TAUGHT SIGN LANGUAGE IN 1990 BY DR. ROSE HARKNESS. YOU CAN SAY HELLO TO SYDNEY BY DOING THE FOLLOWING..." A diagram of two hands illustrates the sign language symbols for "H" and "I".

Jack looks up, observing the children trying to say "hello" to Sydney. He brushes his fingers over Rose's name on the display, turns and leaves.

Just as Jack reaches for the door, it is pulled open by Toshiko, ushering the kids in. The sunlight temporarily blinds Jack, who quickly averts his eyes. As he reaches for his sunglasses... Ianto and Tommy enter, passing Jack as he puts on his sunglasses. Jack and Ianto are so close... Jack slightly brushes against Ianto's arm as he passes him. Ianto sighs, and lightly touches his heart. He squeezes a little tighter onto Tommy's hand...

"Uncle Ianto, are you okay?"

The door closes behind them.

"Yes." Ianto answers with a confused look, hand on heart. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt.

Ianto and Tommy catch up with Toshiko and kids... Little Kevin, yelling.

Toshiko is trying to calm him "It probably fell out of the stroller... (to Ianto) His dolphin..."

"I'll go look for it." Ianto offers.

"No, I'll do it."

Jack, with the door just closing behind him, steps forward and on to a small stuffed dolphin, which SQUEAKS. Jack jumps.

The door opens and a woman's hand comes out.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry..." She points to the dolphin "If that isn't yours, I think I know who it belongs to."

Toshiko picks up the dolphin and walks back into the Primate House.

Jack says nothing and walks away.

Toshiko gives the dolphin to Kevin, whose tears dry instantly.

Ianto reads Sydney's plaque and shows the kids how to do the "sign" for "Hi". They are right next to the glass... Sydney, shifting his weight to get comfortable, notices the kids doing the signing. He frantically runs around the cage once, then swings from a dangling tyre. Everyone howls with delight.

"They should have more space. Hi, Sydney." Ianto sighs then Ianto joins the others, doing the sign language for "Hi". Sydney waddles over closer to the glass and Ianto.

"Look Mom, he likes us" Mickey says with glee.

"Doesn't he remind you of Daddy?"

The kids all giggle and agree. Sydney stares at Ianto, and then puts the palm of his hand against the glass. He studies his face. Ianto reaching out, presses his palm against his through the glass.

"He's so sweet." Ianto whispers with delight.

.

.

.

Jack paces as three men in suits sit at the other end of a conference table, behind them on the wall hang several artist renditions of the new Gorilla Habitat. John leans against the wall behind Jack. One of the "Suits" is wearing glasses and going over some papers.

"We approved one large artificial tree to be planted in the habitat, fifty more feet was not approved." One of the suits say with annoyance.

"First of all, artificial trees are not "planted"... And why build a tree when two real trees are already there?" Jack replies.

"Slow down, we're just asking you to stick with the original plan. We're giving them the tires, your whole elaborate

jungle-gym-piping-thingamajig and a fake tree." Another Suit says "Jack, we've given you total freedom since the zoning was approved"

"So why stop now? C'mon guys, it's just fifty feet...and we can build around the Oak trees, real-full-grown-sturdy Oaks coming right out of the top of the structure. All that from just fifty extra feet." Jack is clearly exasperated.

"We'd like to use that fifty feet for a souvenir shop..." Suit One starts.

"Ohmigod, Guys, you're a Zoo. Isn't it better for the gorillas to have a "real" tree? John?"

"Yes, definitely..." John agrees with Jack.

"Because I seriously doubt the gorillas would even know how to sell the souvenirs, then there's the training involved...the computer registrar, time-cards..." Jack waxes lyrical.

"Okay Jack, you've made your point. But we've given in on enough..." Suit two started.

Jack leans over the table, taking control"

Guys here's the deal. My wife wanted this building up two years ago. So the way I look at it, we're already behind schedule. You give me that fifty feet so I can build around the real trees and I'll finish the

job within the month so you can have it open at the beginning of summer."

Suit Two is considering - looking at blueprints "One real tree enclosed would still leave us with..."

Jack cuts in "And I'll personally design and build a souvenir shop that'll fit in the space that's left."

The men all close their folders as Suit One nods "It's a deal."

The men get up and leave the room very pleased. Jack and John stand there a beat, stunned.

"Wow." John finally says.

"Did they know that was going to happen?" Jack asks him.

.

.

.

Ianto stops at a mailbox and pulls a worn pale red envelope from his basket. He opens the mail box and peers inside, then at his letter... he puts the letter back into a rip in his coat lining, and he gives it a secure pat and peddles away...only to make a u-turn. He immediately returns to the mailbox, takes the letter out of his coat, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and drops the letter into the mailbox. We see it is addressed to: DONOR LIAISON.

.

.

.

Jack has aggressively taken control of a pick-up game of basketball in a high school gymnasium. A few guys are hollering "Pass" but Jack doesn't hear them. He's taken it upon himself to bring the ball up the court for the final shot. John stop running, why bother, Jack has forgotten he has teammates.

Jack drives through the key and past a few members of the other team, dunking the last basket.

"Game." John yells.

Everyone heads for the bench. A couple of guys mention they're going to the Ale House.

"Come on, come out tonight" John begs.

"Nope"

"Just have a beer with the guys once, don't worry, none of them will talk to you, they all think you're nuts"

"You're sure you won't have some women "accidentally" joining us." Jack asks with a serious frown at his friend.

"I did that once...twice. But I won't tonight, because Friday night, I have someone very special" John leers.

Jack is waving his hand "Forget it, John."

"She has a great body. An attorney. Great body, very attractive, great body... I'd date her myself but I was with her sister once..." John drools.

"Uh-huh"

"You'll like her. She loves animals, her cat is a patient of mine." John is begging again.

"I'm a dog person" Jack walks away.

"That's nice, just walk away, go ahead, run away..." John watches Jack ignore him a he yells "I'm your only friend-you know that? I'm trying to help you."

Jack deliberately walks back to John. He is controlled, but angry "You want to help me, John ...stop trying to 'help' me... Let me at least enjoy my heartache."

"What kind of twisted argument is that?" John huffs.

"And stop being such a jerk at the zoo." Jack adds.

Totally confused, John grunts "What?"

"Don't just stand around, speak up. Initiate something. Fight one of the battles. You want to help me, John? Then help me get it done ...for Rose."

"Then what?" John asks as Jack turns and walks back to the lockers.

.

.

.

A teenage boy, wearing roller blades, negotiates the steps of Jack's Apartment. He's coming down very slowly backwards, hanging onto the cement stoop for balance. This is Danny, the dog walker. Unbeknownst to Danny, Jack, carrying his gym bag and a small scale model of Sydney's new home, walks up behind him.

Noticing the blades Jack says "Danny, you got 'em."

Danny turns to quickly "Oh, geeze"

Danny turns back, clinging to the stoop "Yeah. I just took Janet out."

"Thanks Pal. How's your math coming?"

Danny lives right next door, he climbs over the front stoop to his place. "Great, got a "C" on my last test"

"Alright!" they do a high five over the stoop "I'll give you a raise if you can get it to a "B"."

"C plus?"

"Deal." Jack nods.

As Danny walks on the sides of his feet into his apartment.

The apartment, now lacking the "woman's touch", is unkempt and disorganized. Janet is sleeping against the front door, barely budging when Jack pushes the door open. Janet just kind of slides with it.

"Hey, Janet, any calls?"

Jack picks up his scattered mail beneath the mail slot. He casually tosses the mail next to the phone, then sits at the coffee table turning the model from side to side viewing it from each angle. He asks Janet "Ya hungry?"

Jack walks down the hall to the kitchen. Janet following half way then turns and goes back to her "waiting" spot at the front door. Jack watches him, sighs.

DOORBELL RINGS.

Jack answers the door. A young delivery girl stands holding a white bag of Chinese food. Janet starts barking.

Grabbing Janet's collar, Jack apologises "Sorry."

Handing her the cash, he says "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Mr. Harkness. See ya tomorrow night." She says with a perky grin, then to Janet, still barking "Bye, bye, Janet."

Jack closes the door and carries the food into the kitchen. He removes several cartons, opens the one of white rice and dumps it out on a plate.

Janet has gone to her usual "waiting for Rose" spot at the door.

"C'mon Janet."

Nothing. Janet doesn't move.

"Janet, let's go. I gotcha some rice."

"Janet!"

Jack leans into the hall. Looks at Janet.

"God damn it." He starts walking towards Janet. "C'mon Janet, stop it. She's gone."

He kneels down "You can't sit here night after night. C'mon get up... Do you think that's what she would have wanted? C'mon, get up Janet... Look at you... (Jack sees his own reflection in the glass on the door)

Look at you..."

He slowly slumps down.

Time seems to stand still as Jack sits next to Janet. He sits, staring out, looking at nothing. We see a million memories flash by in his eyes... suddenly, he gets up and walks directly to the phone.

Dials.

"John. I'll go on Friday night. Yeah, you heard me. Where is it?" He takes an envelope near the phone. He palms it, to write on the back. We see the front and the return address reads: DONOR LIAISON OF SAINT MARY'S... "O'Rielly's "Italian" Restaurant? Uh-huh. Yeah, me too."

He hangs up the phone.

.

.

.

A Polish rendition of "I LOVE YOU SO" plays throughout the Italian restaurant. Wally is enjoying the music at the bar.

Ianto moves through the crowded dining room, past the bar and into the kitchen where Angelo is straining pasta. Ianto begins refilling his empty tray, stopping only to put some garnish on a few plates.

"It's a busy, no? I love Fridays." Angelo says happily.

Marty walks by, deliberately setting a plate down in front of Ianto. Angelo looks on "Here's some leftovers for ya 'laddy."

Ianto looks down at an airline envelope sitting on the plate... he opens it. We see AIR ITALIA printed on the side... Ianto gasps. "No way...Grandpa!"

Ianto hugs him "Rome!"

Marty awkwardly pat his back, not great with affection "Ah, save that for the Italians, about time you saw the beginning of that side of your life instead of the Welsh side ... I know you love me."

"Oh my, Grandpa, you do too much" Ianto sighs "Grandpa, you have to come with me."

"You go for both of us. Instead of postcards, you send me paintings."

Sophie enters, picks up a small slab of Parmesan cheese... She sees the ticket in Ianto's hand.

"You couldn't wait till I was here to see?"

"His face still has the same expression as when he opened it... See?"

Ianto's still beaming, looking at the ticket.

"I miss everything." Sophie grumbles.

Ianto is gushing "Grandpa, I'm so happy to be right here. I never imagined... I think I'll go in the fall."

Marty, getting a little choked up, picks up two plates and walks back towards the dining room. "Okay, Sophie, back to work."

Sophie ignores him and walks to Ianto, Parmesan in hand, "Can I see it?"

Ianto holds the ticket up in front of Sophie's eyes.

"It's beautiful. You deserve it, sweetie." Sophie exits.

"Angelo, thank you." Ianto says reverently, putting the ticket safely in his apron pocket "Wait till I tell Toshiko."

"One more surprise, "he" is here." Angelo is excited too.

"Who-He?"

"The guy I tell you about. He's at the bar waiting to meet you." Angelo says with annoyance.

"oh, no." Ianto says with horror "Angelo..."

"It's okay, I tell him you had your chest worked on."

"Angelo, please...my "chest worked on?" He's going to expect..."

"What?"

"That I'm a Transvestite or …Whatever... You don't have to…"

"This guy is different. He's just like you. He had a transplant." Angelo argues with annoyance, all this work to be so ungrateful.

.

.

.

"So, I'm still in a little pain, but you know how that is" the man is talking as Ianto's eyes are wide.

Ianto politely nods his head "yes".

It's obvious he's had a transplant. A hair transplant.

"My doctors say it's a solid transplant." The weirdo is still talking as Ianto's eyes grow wider "Go ahead, pull it."

"No, that's okay."

"C'mon, giver 'er a tug."

John and two women enter the dining room. Marty politely takes their jackets and hangs them on the hooks in the entryway.

Jack's white pick-up comes up the street, he slows down directly in front of O'Rielly's. He checks the name of the restaurant he'd written on the envelope and notices the letter's return address...DONORS LIAISON OF ST. MARY'S. Jack slowly opens the envelope and takes out an enclosed form letter. He reads it, then reaches into the envelope and pulls out a worn pale red letter.

"You staying or leaving or what?" the valet guy asks.

"Huh? Um, staying" Jack quickly tucks the red envelope back into his jacket pocket and hops out of the truck.


	4. not a date?

Jack hangs his coat on a hook. John spots Jack and waves him over.

Marty sees the table is full and walks over to Ianto at the bar. He's still talking with the man, who is now tugging on his own hair.

Looking at this guy Marty says "Ianto, we have a new four top."

I'm right on it." Ianto calls with relief, then politely he says to the man "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise, I'm sure." The man leers.

Ianto asks the bartender to prepare four waters, then leaves to pick up a tray in the kitchen...passing Jack and John's table. Everyone's getting settled. John and his date, Shari, can't seem to talk without touching. Jack, meanwhile, sites beside Marsha, an attractive woman with a great body. As she takes off her suit jacket, we see her shirt is one size too small for her breasts. She's smart, pretty, but ohmigod, shut-up.

"I said it's Squeaker, my kitty. Well, as you can imagine, everyone laughed... That's when I met John, he was the only Vet open" she was talking so fast Jack was getting every third word "Are they bringing menus? Anyway, Squeaker won't let another Vet touch him."

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear about anyone else touching your Squeaker." John winks. The ladies laugh. Jack's in hell. "Everything's good here."

"Nice place, Johnny."

"It's okay... Small." Marsha says with a screwed up nose.

"It's family run. Great food." John assures her.

"I went to a little place in Spain once that looked just like this except it was a glove store." Shari sighed.

"Is that right?" Jack muttered.

"Hm-mmm. So Jack, John tells me you're an engineer." Marsha leans forward to show more cleavage.

"He's a structural engineer. You know that new building on State Street" John boasts "that's Jack's."

"You own it?" Shari gasps.

"No, I designed it." Jack cuts bluntly.

Shari is disappointed now "Oh."

Ianto arrives at the table and begins setting the waters down in front of each person. Jack notices him, really notices him. When Ianto gets to Marsha she puts her hand out to stop the glass "No, no, no... Do you have bottled water?"

"Yes, of course. Anyone else?" Ianto asks.

Jack stares at Ianto, he speaks before he knows it "Excuse me, do I know you?"

They stare at each other. Everyone at the table gets a bit uncomfortable.

"I think so..." Ianto struggles as he feels something in the air "You've been here before?"

"No. I'd remember an Irish Italian restaurant with a Welsh waiter."

Ianto laughs. Marsha doesn't.

"Whatever... Water, I just don't want Swiss. I got sick on imported Swiss water once. As long as it's not Swiss or tap water, it'll be fine. Preferably, French." She slowly enunciates using her fingers to emphasize "I'd like it cold, no ice, no glass, just the bottle and a straw. (leaning forward) You want to write it down?"

"I'm pretty sure I have it. Anyone else?" Ianto is ice cold too.

Jack is thinking 'oh God' as their server reminds him of someone and he manages "No, thank you."

"A wine list please." John adds.

"Sure." Ianto smiles softly.

Just as Ianto's about to walk away, Jack reaches out to stop him; gently touching his arm... There's a feeling between them. Neither one quite understands it... It's just a hint of warmth. "Excuse me, could I have a coffee? No straw."

Ianto smiles "Sure."

Jack watches him go, his glance interrupted by his ringing cell phone. Everyone at the table goes for their phone. The only one who doesn't is Jack, and it's his phone.

Another RING. Marsha, John and Shari stare at Jack.

"What?" He asks then realizing flips opens the phone "Oh, I usually don't bring it… Excuse me. Harkness... Hey Mike... Uh-huh"

Jack stands, motioning to the table that he'll be right back. He talks and walks which takes him to the back of the restaurant. "I'm glad... So let's call in a favour on Hank...the brick layer. We'll contract them for five days, they'll do four for me, then one day at the zoo. Either way, they get paid for five like under the original contract... Who else is on the clock?"

Jack leans against the back wall and listens to Mike rattling off names on the other end of the phone... We notice Jack's eyes are interested in someone.

Ianto is emptying a bottle of Evian water into a sink and refilling it from the tap. As he goes to replace the cap, his eyes meet Jack's... he's embarrassed, he's been caught. Jack winks his approval. They share a smile. This is the first time we see Jack truly smile again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm still here... That sounds great."

Ianto leaves for the dining room.

"I'll talk to you in the morning then... Wait, Mike? Do me a favour, call me back in about five or ten minutes and just ignore what I say... Thanks."

Jack closes the phone and returns to the table as Ianto arrives at the table with menus. Jack sits as Marsha takes a big sip of water and Jack says to her "I bet that's refreshing."

"Such a difference..." Marsha gasps as if brought back to life.

Jack glances up at Ianto, he's biting his lip then starts to talk "We have some wonderful specials this evening; a lovely Chicken Vesuvio..."

"Please, I'm around them all day" John groans.

Shari laughs, and then kisses John way too much. Jack doesn't take his eyes off Ianto.

"A corn beef and cabbage soufflé and a spinach ravioli in an arrabiatta sauce, it's my favourite." Ianto continues.

"I'll have that" Jack blurts out.

"Okay," Ianto nods "and a sword fish, served with white wine sauce and tomato and garlic checca..."

"I'll have veal." Marsha cuts him off rudely.

"We don't serve veal." Ianto's smile is more strained now.

"Oh, brother" Marsha huffs.

"Just get something else" Jack frowns.

"John, you order for me" Shari says in a strange baby voice, then says in a normal one to Ianto "We'll need another minute."

Jack says to Ianto "thank you."

"Sure, take your time" Ianto walks away passing Marty, whose stopping and checking on a few tables like a good host should. A few patrons offer their compliments as he walks towards the kitchen...

"Grazi. Grazi." Marty is laughing then yelling to the kitchen "Angelo! We need... (Marty disappears behind the swinging doors)Three more Shepherd pies!"

"An Italian restaurant that doesn't serve veal" Marsha snidely sniffs.

Jack's cell phone RINGS. This time he pounces on it.

"Harkness... Yeah, Mike? Uh-huh... Well, I'll leave right now. Be there in five minutes... No, it's not a problem, if I have to be there, I have to be there." Jack flips his phone closed.

John is suspicious "Where?"

"The Wabash building." Jack replies as he prepares to get up.

"Tonight: They're working on a Friday night?" John is REALLY not buying it now.

"Oh yeah... I'm so sorry Marsha, really very sorry. It was nice meeting you, and Shari... Please, enjoy your meal and...again, I apologize. If you'll excuse me." Jack stands, pushes in his chair and bee-lines for the exit...As he leaves he puts his cell phone down on the bar to grab his coat off the hook, he glances around one last time for Ianto, he walks up behind him.

"Everything okay?" Ianto is concerned, genuinely so.

"Oh, hi, yes, fine. I just got called to work" Jack puts on his coat and taps the letter in the breast pocket, still there.

"What about your wife? And her friends, will they be staying…"

"She's not my wife...not a friend, not an acquaintance, and yes, they'll be staying" Jack snorts.

Ianto smiles sweetly "Oh"

Sophie walks up with a "to go" order all bagged and ready "to go". Ianto stops her "Soph? What is that?"

"Ravioli... Chicken Vesuvio and a side of cabbage...for pick up." Se replies.

Ianto takes the bag from Sophie. Turns to Jack as he reads the receipt "Here it is... Mr. Ahtsuki. Sorry for the wait... Since it took so long, it's on the

house. Come back again."

Ianto smiles warmly, then confidently turns and walks straight into a table.

Oops.

Sophie gapes at him like he has gone insane, which he may well have. Then she sighs and goes back to remake the order.

.

.

.

Jack exhales and hands his ticket to the valet, as John steps up behind him "Jack, what's the deal?"

"I came out didn't I?"

"Yeah, congratulations... You lasted almost a half an hour... That's a record" John glances back to Marsha "I only met her a couple of times, I had no idea she was so..."not you" bud"

"It's fine, John. It's not her, it's me... She's everything you said she was, an attorney with a great body." Jack tries to comfort him.

"C'mon, you're already out, it's Friday night, have some wine... Okay, have a lot of wine and enjoy the company" John begs desperately.

The valet pulls up with Jack's truck. "I can't. If I could I would... But I've gotta go to work."

John yells with annoyance "I know you're going home."

The very short valet guy jumps out of the driver's seat. Jack climbs in and sits-the steering wheel is pressed against his chest... Jack adjusts his seat. As he drives off, a man begins arguing with the valet. "I Mr, Ahtsuki. I no need to park. I just pick up order. One minute. Give me my keys, I be one minute."

John walks back into the restaurant.

.

.

The Zoo is quiet with nightfall, Jack is on the bridge. The rain has stopped. Jack, lost in thought, leans on the stone railing that lines the gleaming wet path on the bridge, eating his ravioli out of the styrofoam container with a plastic fork. He taps his breast pocket for the letter, still there. He slowly takes it half way out, and then puts it back. He finishes eating... Stops, breathes in the night air. Leaning on the rail, he looks out over the river and up at the Chicago sky line.

He feels the letter in his chest pocket, reaches into the jacket and pulls out the worn pale red envelope...

He carefully opens it...

As he reads, his face reflects the emotional content of the letter...

"I hope this letter will bring some comfort..."

.

.

.

_Ianto in his hospital bed, just weeks after the transplant. He is sitting up, thoughtfully composing the letter on his bedside table as little Bridgette lies beside him colouring. Toshiko is busy adding water to the flowers on the nightstand._

_The door opens and a nurse enters the room. Ianto immediately pulls the blanket over to hide Bridgette who continues to colour beneath the blanket as the nurse takes Ianto's blood pressure. The nurse finishes and exits, Bridgette pops out from under the blanket. Ianto continues writing..._

_"...your thoughtfulness in a moment of such deep sorrow..."_

_"...I awake each day feeling the gentle rhythm of the heart that beats inside me..."_

.

.

.

Jack flips the letter over to look on the back, no signature. Looking up at the stars, he slowly folds the letter.

.

.

At the Zoo the next day we notice that scaffolding has been set up around two oak trees. Jack stares up into the sun to the tops of the strong reaching branches.

Jeff walks over studying some blueprints. As soon as he starts to talk, Jack walks briskly away, towards the trailer. Jeff does a small u-turn, walking and talking, trying to keep up and afraid of setting him off "Jack, I know on this most recent set... We're only enclosing the one Oak tree?"

Jack is picking up the pace "I have a different set of prints in the office."

Jeff mutters under his breath "That's what I thought Mike said."

"We'll keep working Saturdays and we'll work late" Jack replies, hearing the annoyance in the other man's voice.

Mike's eating a donut as he hangs up the phone. Jack and Jeff enter.

"Mike, give the newest plans to Jeff, so we can run over 'em right away." Jack asks as he walks over to the desk.

"Is this going to be the last set?" Jeff demands

Mike shakes his head "no" to Jeff.

"Yes." Jack replies, looking through messages on the desk. "Anyone call about my phone?"

"Yep, restaurant called back, they have it."

"Who called...from the restaurant?" Jack spins to stare at him.

"I don't know...some man with an accent ... like... scotish or something. I'll send one of the interns to pick it up." Mike shrugs.

"No." Jack shrugs and throws out "I can swing by there later."

Jeff looking over the new blueprints "Are there going to be trees in the souvenir shop?"

.

.

.

In Toshiko and Owen's house that evening … a spacious kitchen with an old linoleum floor spills into a family room with hardwood floors and a big bay window. It's cozy, lived in, and seldom quiet.

Mickey's playing a game of Nintendo, with all its annoying sound effects. Kevin's pounding on the piano. Bridgette's crying in her high chair and in the middle of all this, Patrick sleeps soundly on the kitchen floor.

Toshiko and Ianto are at the counter, preparing veggies. Owen sits at the head of the table, still in his EMT uniform, with L'il Tommy on his knee...they're looking at photos.

"And here's the baby pigs and see, the mommy had ten baby bottles coming out of her tummy." Tommy is enthralled as he recalls his day to his Daddy.

Owen yells into the family room "Stop with the piano!"

Then frustrated he yells "Toshiko."

She dryly calls back "I'm not playing it."

"And then we went to see the gorillas and Mommy said it was you." Tommy continued.

"I did not." Toshiko says quickly.

"Oh, really?"Owen's eyes narrow "Did you go to see the elephants?"

"Watch it, Owen." Toshiko picks up the crying Bridgette, out of her high chair. She says to Owen "She's wet."

"I'll change her." Ianto offers.

Owen replies while not moving a muscle "It's okay, Ianto. I got it."

Ianto takes Bridgette from Toshiko and exits down the hall. Toshiko smacks Owen on the shoulder. Owen checks to see if Ianto is gone "Listen, babe... Eugene's coming by tonight. I thought he'd come meet Ianto, y'know..."

"Father Eugene?"

"Stop it, Chickie. He's not a priest anymore."

"To me, he is. He'll meet someone on his own, Owen." She scolds gently.

"How? He's always here on his nights off. He has about as much experience as se does. Where you gonna find a guy like that?" Owen argues.

"Who would want to?"

"He's a nice guy."

"It's hard to dance, when there's nobody leading" Toshiko hisses angrily.

Ianto walks in with baby Bridgette on his hip and places her back in the high chair. The room is quiet, except for the "kid factor". Ianto notices "Is everything okay?"

"Fine." Owen says breezily.

"No. Owen went'n invited someone over here, sort of as a blind date." Toshiko snarls.

"When?" Ianto is horrified "Tonight?"

"It's not a "date". He's just coming over for dinner." Owen sighs.

Ianto looks at his chest "I need a tie or something. This has to be buttoned up!"

"Don't worry. I told him you had some work done." Owen waves a hand.

"What?"

"He's not a Buick, Owen." Toshiko is exasperated, as per usual by her idiot husband.

"It's okay. He understands. He's fine with it. He's a priest for Godsake."

"A priest?!" Ianto's voice goes up in tone.

"An EX-priest. Jesus Christ, what's the big deal? He's never dated, you've never dated"

"Owen, Ianto has dated." Toshiko is ready to slap him. "remember Lisa in high school?"

"It's okay Tosh." Ianto sighs.

Toshiko eyeballs Owen as she snarls "No it's not."

"Do you hate priests, Uncle Ianto?" Tommy asks with wide eyes.

"No, honey." Ianto assures him.

"Cuz if you do you'll go straight to hell." Tomy tells him with all thr seriousness of a small child.

"No one is going to hell. God y'try and help someone" Owen mutters as he throws his newspaper down in annoyance.

"Go ahead, Ianto, leave. Get out the back door." Toshiko demands.

"My bike's in the front." Ianto says calmly, resigned to this now as the door bell rings.

"Oh, shit, Father Eugene's here." Tommy says loudly.

"Tommy don't you dare talk like that." Toshiko gasps.

"Don't worry Mom, Dad said no one's going to hell." Tommy assures her.

Bridgette bursts out screaming at all the commotion. Ianto is running around looking for a scarf. Owen gets up to go answer the door.

Owen yells before opening the door "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

He opens the door and there stands Eugene, complete with clerical collar. Owen stares at the collar a beat too long.

"I'm not used to being without it yet."


	5. finally!!!

John is in the Zebra Lounge on his cell phone. Behind him at the bar sit two beautiful "big haired" women. "Jack, my man. Where the hell are you? You run away last night and tonight you don't show. I've been sitting at the bar for two hours...(waves to the girls) No, I'm all alone..."

.

..

Jack, just out of the shower, stands in front of the mirror buttoning his shirt, with the phone cradled under his chin. "I'm not up to it... Yeah, "again"... I'm uh...watching the game...the score?"

TV's not on - panics - can't find remote "Uh... (safe lie) Cubs are losing."

The front door opens, it's Danny with Janet. Danny takes Janet's leash off and hangs it on the coat rack. Jack emerges from the bedroom.

"Hey, Mr. Harkness, Janet ate something. I couldn't get to her, I think it was a rib bone."

"Is that right Janet?"

"And she rolled in something...a dead something... I can give her a bath?"

"How much?" Jack picks up his keys and his wallet off the hall table.

"Ten bucks." Danny says hopefully.

Jack takes a ten from his wallet "Ten?"

"I use soap now." Danny stuffs the ten into his pocket "My mom made you another lemon cake. I put it in the trash for ya."

"Thanks, pal. I'd give you twenty to see you eat that."

Danny shakes his head - "no way There's easier ways to make money."

Jack pens the door to leave, turns back "How do I look?"

Danny's surprised to be asked. "Tall."

"Tall?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."Jack closes the door behind him. Danny and Janet watch him through the window.

.

.

.

Ianto paces on a small terrace overlooking the sidewalk cafe. He's on the phone "Toshiko... It was fine. He was a nice guy. Certainly knows his wine... (laughs, then serious) But did you notice..."

As Ianto talks, he watches a young couple leaving after a romantic dinner.

"...how afraid he was to let me lift even a plate of mashed potatoes... I'm not being ridiculous. Once a guy finds out, they think I'm...broken or something. (sighs) But it doesn't matter... I'm so-so lucky."

.

.

Toshiko's got the phone tucked under her chin, as she reaches under the table and lightly pulls on the small blanket little Patrick is still sound asleep on. She slides him across the kitchen to the bottom of the steps.

Owen walks down in his boxers, scoops up little Patrick in his arms and kisses Toshiko on the cheek.

Owen mouths the words "Tell him I'm "sorry" about tonight."

Toshiko lovingly smiles and touches Owen's lips with two fingers. She picks up a toy from the bottom of the steps and crosses back into the kitchen. Owen carries little Patrick up to bed, but steps on a squeaky toy half way up the stairs. He freezes. Patrick's eyes open. Silence. Then "Whaaaaa! Mom!"

Owen barks loudly "God damn it!"

Out of the bathroom at the top of the stairs, we hear Tommy "echoing his Dad "God damn it!"

Mickey now leaves his bedroom and comes to the top of the stairs. "Daddy, can I have some water?"

Owen takes control "No. Everyone's going to bed. Forever! Toshiko!"

Toshiko's wiping the counter top, the phone still cradled on her shoulder as she sighs into the phone "I have to go... And Ianto, you're not lucky. It's fate."

.

..

Ianto hangs up the phone and leans against the terrace railing, observing the last few customers leaving. Marty's stacking up the remaining outside chairs. He glances up and sees him.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Lad."

"You want some help?" Ianto calls down.

"No, I'm blessed with work" Marty carries the stacked chairs inside. Ianto looks up to the stars...it's just starting to drizzle. He turns and walks into the apartment,

Jack's shiny white Ford pick-up truck pulls up.

The place is empty, except for the "usual suspects" - Wally, Angelo, Emmett, Che and Marty, who sit around "their" table playing cards, smoking, having Espresso's, or a pint of beer - involved in yet another animated discussion.

Jack looks through the restaurant window. No sign of Ianto. He taps on the glass door but the men don't notice, perhaps "Ella's PAPER MOON" is playing a bit too loudly.

Jack knocks again. Marty looks up, runs over to the stereo near the bar, turns it down a bit, then walks over and opens the door "Either you're late or really early."

Jack smiles, his eyes search the room for Ianto "Sorry to bother you but I left my phone here."

"No, no, no bother. Please come in." Mary demands as the drizzle is now a rain "It's starting to come down out there. I'll check for you, a phone, huh?"

"That's right."

from behind the bar, Marty drags out a lost and found box "So many are left. Every week, one or two phones... I think it's no good, too many phones in our lives. Y'got no one really talkin' anymore, face to face. I don't see one in here."

"I believe a young man called, said he found it."

"I'll getcha a beer and I'll take a look around in back."

"Oh, no thanks." Jack sighs.

"Ah, y'gotta get home to y'er wife."

"No." Jack's reply is flat.

"She walked out on ya, did she?" Marty grins, the ring on jack's finger still shiny.

"No..." Jack takes a beat … he'll say it "She passed away."

Marty slaps a hand on his chest "Aw, I ought to be on my knees thanking God I'm on my feet... Let me getcha a pint."

"No, it's fine."

Marty yells over to the guys "Boys, this is my friend..."

"Jack."

Marty pats Jack on the back "Jack! His wife is dead."

The guys immediately accept him, with a chorus of "welcomes". Angelo pulls out a chair for Jack.

"This is..."Marty points to each "Wally, Emmett, Angelo, Che and I'm Marty. Deal him in. I'll find yer phone."

He yells to the kitchen "Sophie, bring us a few pints."

Jack hesitantly sits. The cards quickly float down in front of him as Emmett deals.

"Settle something for us here, pal. Who is the greatest centre fielder of all time?" Emmet asks.

"Ken Griffey Jr." Jack says without hesitation.

They approve. Sophie comes out of the kitchen in her coat, tying a small silk babushka upon her head.

"I'm on my way home, who's walking me?" Sophie asks, eyeballing Jack.

"You're two doors down, if y'get killed we'll hear it" Wally replies.

"I hope I get killed so you have to live with the guilt." she snarls.

"Yap, yap, yap..." Wally drones.

"I'll take ya." Marty walks over to Sophie and takes her bag "Be back..."

Marty and Sophie walk out the back door, Jack watches them go... "What about my phone?"

Wally back to discussion "Doesn't matter, Ella Fitzgerald was the greatest singer of all time."

"Go and find yourself a Shakey's pizza for that. You folding, Wal?"

Wally is sentimental "Remember Shakey's Pizza?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Jack looks at his cards "I'm in...I guess..."

Emmet says to Jack "Ground Round was good... (re: cards) In..."

Jack is reminiscing "Throw the peanuts on the floor..."

Wally leans forward, liking this guy "Yeah... At Shakey's they'd put the words up on the screen... My kids loved that. Everyone singing. (looks at his cards) I - am - in."

Upstairs Ianto is sitting in front of an antique mahogany vanity mirror, wearing a pair of PJs and shower cap. He stops and studies his reflection. His PJ Top is open at the top, exposing the full ten inch surgical scar on his chest. He touches it lightly and sighs.

The men are laughing as Jack collects the pot...Marty puts a pitcher of beer on the table and an espresso in front of Angelo, a milk in front of Emmett.

"Unbelievable." Jack shakes his head.

"It's your lucky night"

Ianto, in his PJs and robe, walks down the stairs, grabs a raincoat off a hook and walks into the putting on the raincoat, he walks up to the table. The guys all stand and then sit, except Jack, who is a bit stunned "Grandpa, the rain's let up a bit, so I'll be out back covering..."

Ianto sees Jack and immediately touches his head - yep, shower cap's still on. he closes his bathrobe, wrapping the raincoat snugly around his neck. He stutters to Jack, taken aback "Hello..."

"Jack, this is my grandson. Ianto." Marty waves a hand "From Wales."

Jack now stands "Hi, yes... We met last evening. I was here with...the water thing..."

Ianto very politely replies "Nice to see you again. Mister… ah"

"Jack. Jack's fine."

The guys all remain in their seats, looking up and enjoying the two of them as they talk.

"I left my phone here..."

"Oh, "that" Jack. You're Jack. I'm Ianto, well, you know that... We just said it... Well, excuse me... I'm not dressed and my hair is...well, hiding... I have your pyjamas...phone...behind the bar..."

Marty is pushed by Angelo and blurts "I'll get it Ianto, you sit."

Marty walks over to the bar.

"No I can't sit." Ianto wants to run "I have to go and cover..."

"Your bike? I'll do it."Angelo offers.

"No Angelo, my new plants."

Jack steps closer "If I can be of any help?"

Ianto is walking quickly away "No...thanks..."

"Yes. You can help him, Jackie will help you." Angelo is gleeful as he finally sees the spark.

Ianto turns and gives Angelo a wide eyed "so help me God" look as he exits out the back door. Jack follows Ianto out to the back courtyard.

Marty comes from behind the bar with Jack's phone and waits for the door to close, then sets the phone down on the bar.

The quaint little back garden is now dark, lit only by the street lamp. The rain is soft, not enough to blink at... Jack is covering a medium sized plant with a piece of plastic. Ianto helps straighten the plastic out on one end.

Ianto smiles sweetly as he says softly "Sorry about my grandfather. Some people take in stray dogs and cats, with Grandpa, it's people... Not that you're..."

"Oh, yes I am..." Jack assures him, stands behind a shrub "Should we do this one here?"

"It's okay, I can do it. There's just these two left." Ianto moves around the shrub and so does Jack, causing them to be, physically, very close. "Excuse me..."

"Sure, I'll just go around" Jack stops, then his proximity is filled with Ianto's scent, and he quietly whispers "You smell great."

Ianto babbles, nervous now "They get yellow if they get too much moisture this early on... I put them in the ground too soon... And of course I just watered them this morning... (sweetly, embarrassed) You can go if you want. I can do this."

Ianto is careful to keep his neckline covered. Jack notices the rusted bike, the easel and the painting pushed under an awning.

"No, no, I don't mind... You bought me dinner last night." He points "Who's the artist."

"Oh, that... I painted that."

Jack goes to the easel to take a closer look. "Wow... can't even see the numbers through the paint."

Ianto laughs. Jack looks at him, it's nice to hear a laugh. "What?"

Ianto is touching his head "I look ridiculous."

"No. It's a lovely...hat."

"I'd take it off now, but then I'd have "shower cap head"... Of course you saw my hair last night... Not that you were looking at me. But we did speak, so maybe you oticed my head-hair... my hair-my head of hair... Okay..."

Jack, smiles... God he's cute, awkward, cute, sweet, innocent... "Can I take you out sometime?"

Jack is surprised by his own words.

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?" Jack asks.

"No. It's a yes-yes."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Ianto whispers.

A heavy drizzle of rain starts, but they don't move.

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"You're a very difficult man."

Ianto laughs at himself.

Jack ushers him towards the back door "You go ahead in, I'll get these last two."

"I'll find your phone." Ianto smiles and enters the back door of the restaurant.

Before Ianto enters the dining room, Marty and the guys hear the sound of the door. Angelo hisses "Hurry up, get in the kitchen!"

"What?" Wally grunts.

Marty is excited "They're coming back in."

Wally is looking at his cards "But I have my best hand."

Emmett takes advantage "New shuffle if we re-locate."

"Fair enough."

Marty ushers them quickly into the kitchen. Wally jogs off still holding on to his cards.

They disappear just in time for Ianto to enter the dining room. He is "really" happy, almost floating, drunk with romance... he sees Jack's phone on the bar, picks it up... Jack enters, wipes his feet. Ianto hands him his phone.

"Thanks..."Jack smiles.

"Sure..."

They walk to the front door.

"Eight then." Jack says as he looks into his eyes.

"Eight."

Ianto stands silently, watching Jack get in his shiny white truck and drive off into the moonlight.

He turns and notices the "guys table" is now empty. He listens and hears voices coming from the kitchen.

"Grandpa? Angelo?"

The voices immediately quiet.

"We're not here."

He rolls his eyes...


	6. dreaming

Toshiko is in the kitchen, picking up toys. There's a knock at the door. She looks at the clock: one A.M. She goes to the door.

Peeking out she calls out "Who is it?"

"Me."

Toshiko opens the door, revealing a soaking wet Ianto, standing in the rain. He is beaming "I met someone."

.

.

.

Jack sits on his jacket, as he leans against a fence eating a hotdog 'n fries off his lap and talking to someone. Jack offers them a fry "I guess this is the first woman I've noticed since... Well, not the first man I've "noticed", you know as a guy, but as a man. You know what I mean?"

Sydney is staring back at Jack, eating a french fry.

"I'm building you a great place."

.

.

.

Ianto sits on the edge of the bathtub finishing up a call with Toshiko who is telling him "I'm just saying for safety-don't shave your balls, because then you won't-definitely won't let it go too far."

"Toshiko, it's a first date." Ianto laughs as only she would be so damned blunt and get away with it.

"I married a first date." She replies bluntly.

Ianto drops his robe and steps into the bubble bath.

"I'm sure you plan on being level headed, but once you're in the moment, the male brain seems, well I don't know" Toshiko sighs as she can hear Ianto's groan of pleasure as he slips into the water "... everything they say suddenly sounds brilliant. Hairy balls are your only link to reality."

"You should needlepoint that on a pillow." Ianto calls to the phone sitting on speaker setting by the bath tub.

"All I know is, it kept me a virgin till I was eighteen."

"Hairy balls?"

"Don't be a bitch … you know what I mean." Toshiko giggles as her friend.

"Toshiko, I'm going to be thirty, I have a ten inch scar down my chest, and I'm a virgin"

"Shave your balls. Call me after."

"You don't want to watch in screen time?"

"Bitch."

Ianto hangs up the phone and relaxes in the tub, leaning his head back, he closes his eyes...

.

.

.

Ianto and Jack stroll up to the courtyard. Jack gallantly opens the gate, letting Ianto pass in front of him. Ianto's eyes never leave his. He pulls a daisy from the garden and places it gently behind Ianto's ear.

Ianto smiles.

Jack runs his hand down the side of Ianto's face... Ianto gazes into his eyes, paralyzed with romance. Jack wraps his arm tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. He takes Ianto's face into his hands and kisses him passionately and then leans him against the fence.

Ianto, totally "under his spell", slides down the fence and onto the grass.

Jack is now on top of him. Ianto looks up trustingly into his eyes as he runs his hand along his hip … his stomach and his throat ... Ianto's eyes never leaving his. Now at the height of passion, in one swift move, he rips open Ianto's shirt, revealing his scar.

Jack looks down and gasps in horror.

Gasping, Ianto grabs the sides of the tub and shakes off the dream. Putting his head back, he sighs.

.

.

.

Marty, sweeping the cobblestone walkway, hears footsteps and Ianto's laugh. He quickly discards the broom and scurries to a small table, lights a candle, pulls the two metal lawn chairs together, so they're side by side, then runs inside.

Ianto and Jack stroll up to the courtyard. Jack's jacket is over Ianto's shoulders...as they walk and talk.

Jack is talking animatedly "My Uncle Al always had a cigar going... And in his other hand he carried a bean bag ash tray, red plaid...he'd love to drive down alleys and pick up other people's junk. I was his spotter. My mother would get so mad. But without fail, come her birthday, Uncle Al would make some great lamp or table out of the lumber and stuff we collected. She loved everything he ever made... But every time he collected stuff, they'd have the same argument... "Don't bring that junk in my house!" "It's not junk!" Well, anyway, I've loved building things ever since."

They walk a moment without words, then Ianto says "So you and Rose never had children?"

"No... Thought we had time. Sometimes it seems like yesterday and others when it seems like another life." Jack shrugs, not knowing why it is so easy to talk to him about this when he can't even to John, his closest friend.

"I know what you mean" Ianto sighs.

They reach the courtyard.

"I've done all the talking haven't I?" Jack reaches to gallantly open the gate for Ianto, identical to the way he did in Ianto's dream. However, the gate is stuck. He tries again-still stuck. Jack finally gives it a strong tug, but it opens too quickly and he loses his balance. Jack inadvertently puts his hand around Ianto's waist and pulls him close to prevent him from falling over... They are close just like in Ianto's daydream... We see the Deja vu expression on his face.

"You okay?"

"Fine...just fine" Jack's so close, he leans in to kiss him - Ianto SLAPS him. Jack stands there, totally stunned.

Ianto is holding his hand "Oh, my God-I'm so sorry."

Jack is rubbing his face "Geeze, I was just going to kiss you."

I know-I'm sorry. I mean-it's not you..."

Jack is still stunned "I was just going to kiss you. A small peck on the cheek."

"...it's...I had this dream about you-and..."

Jack shakes his head "It must have been a nightmare."

"No, you were very sexy..."

Jack grins, sort of thrilled "You had a sex dream about me?"

"No, of course not. Well, it might have been. I don't know-I stopped it..."

"...uh-huh."

"I didn't want to-I mean-I just met you-I don't really even know you..." Ianto splutters.

"Sometimes those dreams are better with strangers." Jack mutters testing his jaw "Ah..."

"Are you okay?" Ianto raises his hand to touch his face, he flinches.

"Fine, fine." Jack laughs "Must have been some dream."

"You ripped my shirt..."

"I'm sorry." Jack grins.

"It's okay..." Ianto frowns at him like he might really consider it.

"Nice shirt, was it?"

"Well, it was..." Ianto points to shirt he's wearing "This one."

Jack looks him up and down "Very nice."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean to...be so forward... Not in the dream-but here just now..." Jack says, worried that he was being too forward.

"No, please, it's me... I'm..." Suddenly Ianto takes Jack's face in his hands, kisses him on the lips and joyfully runs inside-his feet barely touching the ground as he calls over his shoulder "Good night."

"Night..." Jack stands alone in the courtyard. Life is good. He blows out the candle-leaving him in total darkness.

.

.

.

Jeff is pacing outside the trailer, as he waits for Jack to arrive and yell at him. Mike steps out of the trailer and checks his watch, just as Jack pulls up in his truck.

Jack jumps out, carrying a tray of Starbuck's coffees. He walks over to the guys, who can't help but notice the spring in his step.

Handing each guy a coffee, Jack smiles as he says "Morning, Jeff. Morning there, Big Mike."

Mike and Jeff exchange a "what's gotten into him" look.

Jeff is full of disbelief "Mornin'.."

Mike and Jeff keep their eyes on Jack, who continues over to the elevator set up on the outside frame of the high rise. Jack stops, giving his third coffee to some workman busy hammering. The workman smiles. Jack smiles back and then takes the last coffee for himself. He "frisbee" tosses the cardboard tray into a trash can and jumps on to the elevator to ride to the top of the building.

The two men on the ground and with their heads turn upwards, watching Jack. Mike takes a sip of his coffee, looks to Jeff.

Mike snorts with a shrug "Whatever."

.

.

.

A bowling alley. A Bright red ball rolls at top speed into a set of pins, creating the LOUD CRASH of a powerful strike. Wally is performing his signature "strike dance" for his audience: Toshiko, Owen, Marty, Angelo, Emmett, Sophie, Che and Ianto. They applaud.

Wally declares with a big smile "It's the new hip."

Owen finishes re-tying his shoes, he's next... He picks up his regular black ball just as Wally's bright bed ball pops out of the shoot. We know it's Wally's ball because WALLY is inscribed in large fancy letters across it... Owen stares at the ball as it rolls up the return...

"Wally, which one is yours?" Owen asks sarcastically.

Wally's leaning over Sophie, checking his score. "Shut your trap."

"I didn't say anything." Sophie snarls.

"I'm talking to Owen...mark my strike."

"I did, I'm using stars instead of x's now." Sophie replies.

"Ah, Crimeny!"

"Doesn't matter how she marks it. I'm still beating ya." Che laughs.

Jack walks up and sets down a tray of draft beers, plus one espresso for Angelo, and a milk for Emmett, who is busy collecting cash from Marty.

Emmet declares "Ten spot on the next shot says it's a strike... After Owen."

Jack steps forward handing Emmett a ten "I'm in."

Marty yells "C'mon Owen, send 'em running."

Owen takes his shot. It looks good. He walks back with confidence. Just the two outside pins are left standing.

"Grandma's teeth." Wally snorts "Nice."

Owen winces "It's these damn shoes."

"Toshi, Honey, you're up next on the right." Che calls.

Ianto watches Toshiko clean up a spare in the next lane. Toshiko victoriously smacks Ianto five as they meet on either side of the ball return.

"How do I look?" Ianto hisses to Toshiko.

While drying her hands over the blower Toshiko whispers back "The best ever. I've never seen you so happy."

"God I'm hot."

"It's eighty degrees out and you're wearing a turtle neck." Toshiko points out. "shirt and tie not high enough?"

"He might pull on a tie…" Ianto hisses "its cotton...

"Too bad you didn't meet him in the fall, you would have been safe for months... Tell him."

"I will."

"He's a great guy, it won't make a difference to him, besides, eventually he's gonna want to get, you know, intimate."

"Toshiko please."

"Just tell him...or he'll think you're a cock tease or something."

Che's loud voice interrupts them. "You two's, do your yapping at the beauty parlour!"

"Take it easy, Dad."

Jack walks over to Ianto with a drink. "I got you a hot chocolate."

"Oh?"

"I thought maybe you were cold." Jack says "I know you would not want their coffee."

"Thank you."

Their eyes lock for a beat, and then Jack kisses him.

"C'mon now, let's bowl." Marty roars.

Jack and Ianto come back to reality. Jack reaches for the hot chocolate "I'll just hold on to this for ya."

Ianto is light as a feather, he lines up his shot, good form, releases the ball... It rolls with confidence right down the centre and STRIKE! Everyone claps, Ianto goes wild. He does a touchdown dance that goes on a bit too long.

Everyone stops clapping and just stares... he realizes and recovers. "Alrighty, who's up next?"

Angelo smiles, looks at Marty "Jack, you're up!"

You're taking turns away? I'm next" Angelo whines.

"Angelo's up." Sophie declares.

Jack quickly puts his beer down, just as John cautiously walks up to the group.

"Jack?"

"Hey, hey, you made it." Jack claps him on the shoulder.

John is confused "I thought I was meeting you at a bar?"

"There's a bar here." Jack points then calls out "Ianto!"

John looks at the old guys "What is this?"

"We're bowling. What?" Jack shrugs.

Ianto comes over. "Hey John, we're already in the ninth frame, or you could join the game."

"Oh shit. That's OK, maybe next time." John pulls a face.

"Everyone, this is John."

The whole gang looks up to greet him.

"Hi...everyone." John waves weakly.

Che is holding cash "You want in?"

Sure he does..." Jack turns to John and hisses "Tenspot."

John doesn't ask questions and gives Emmett ten dollars.

"For or against?"

"Huh? For... I guess..." John says slowly with confusion still king.

Jack runs up to take his turn. Owen hands John a beer. Marty, clapping his hands like an old baseball coach "C'mon Jack...tenth frame and you're looking at beating your all time highest score….

John says to Owen "I didn't know he bowled."

"...of sixty-seven." Marty ends.

"He doesn't" Owen replies.

Wally checks score sheet "You're sittin' on a sixty-six... (very seriously) You wanna use my ball, go ahead..."

"That's okay, Wally. I"m not really dressed... " Jack says and the whole gang all laughs it up...even John joins in as Jack continues "I'd like to dedicate this next shot to Ianto... (gestures towards Ianto) who brought me back to the game after a twenty-five year absence. That's right, before I was your beer runner and... (to Emmett) milk man... I hadn't bowled since Andee Jankovsky's thirteenth birthday party... So baby, this one's for you."

The guys all hoot and holler. Ianto and Toshiko laugh. Sophie is choked up.

patting Jack on the back, Emmett points out "You get a strike here, we go fifty-fifty."

A hush falls over the group... Jack lines up his shot like a pro, arm back, perfect form, nice approach, smooth release... Everyone's eyes follow the ball down the lane straight into the gutter.

"Try your other arm!" Owen roars and Toshiko smacks Owen.

"C'mon Jacky, shake 'em up..." Wally yells.

All the guys join in, cheering him on. Jack stands by the ball return. Picks up his ball. Confidently, he approaches the lane... lines up his shot, arm back, perfect form, nice approach, POWERFUL release...the ball speeds down the centre of the lane, suddenly veering off to left and cleanly smacking TWO PINS off the end.

The gang goes nuts...

.

.

.

The restaurant is closed, except for the gang and some other bowlers, who are just leaving. Music is playing, plates of food are scattered on the tables, along with half-filled bottles of wine. Sophie and Marty clean up a bit. A table cloth with the number "68" is thumbtacked on a wall. John stands at the bar with Emmett

"I've always found that Sammy Davis was the most talented and I've always liked Bill Cosby." Emmet tells John.

"Oh, yeah, they're both great."

Ianto joins them and hands John some leftovers wrapped in foil. "This will be good for about a week. I put some bread in there, too."

"Thank you... Jack, I had a great time." John smiles then says to the gang "See you Guys."

The gang all responds with a friendly goodbye, "Bye Doc", "See ya Johnny Boy", etc.

John takes a look around the cozy dining room, with its warm family type atmosphere... Just for an instant, one might suspect he's a bit jealous... John leaves. Marty locks the door behind him.

"He's very sweet."Ianto sighs.

"John? Oh, yeah." Jack shugs..

From across the room Emmett calls while shuffling cards "Hey, there, Jack-o, you in tonight?"

"No, Emmett, Ianto and I are gonna enjoy a glass of wine out back...maybe take a walk." Jack says confidently.

"You two want my Cadillac tonight?"

"On, no... That's okay."

"Just had her waxed."

Jack winks at Ianto "Thanks Wally... You need a sweater Tiger?"

"Nope.".

Marty brings some poker chips over from the bar to the "regular" table. "I've got a new candle out there, keeps the bugs away."

Jack grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses as he and Ianto exit to the courtyard. Marty peeks through the window.

"Marty!" Che barks.

"What?" Marty hisses back, still peeking "I think he'll tell him."

Emmett is dividing poker chips "I don't see what the big deal is. I once dated a girl with a club foot. She had the big shoe and everything."

Marty slowly turns to gape at him then says with immense sarcasm "You're a saint."

Sophie disappears into the kitchen with a pile of tablecloths, saying over her shoudler "The longer he waits the harder it will be."

Angelo is at the stereo looking through CD's.

"Let's put on some music for 'em." Marty walks to the stereo "Let's see."

We should put on something modern... Where's your new albums?" Wally asks.

Emmett joins them at stereo "CD's."

"Yeah, yeah..." Marty huffs holding up two CD's "Here's my hippest stuff."

Wally immediately grabs one of them "Oh, this is my favourite."

The committee huddles around the stereo.

A calm breeze flows through the garden. Ianto lights the candle and Jack pours the wine as... the first familiar bars of Diana Ross and Smokey Robinson's "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOVE ME" pour into the courtyard. Jack and Ianto freeze, then give each other a look.

"Oh, dear." Ianto sighs. "Granddad."

Jack laughs.


	7. truth?

The guys stand at the stereo. Wally's peeking out the window.

"What's happening?" Marty hisses.

"Let it work its magic" Wally replies dreamily.

Ianto is embarrassed "I'll tell them to turn it off"

"No, no, no." akc laughs as he puts his hand out "C'mon."

Ianto hesitates, then slowly walks back towards Jack...

_'Cuz every minute, every hour, I"m gonna shower you with love and affection, look out girl, it's coming in your direction..._

The guys join Wally at the window as Wally whisperes with glee "It's working."

They all start dancing and singing the refrain...

_'Cuz I'm gonna make you love me, ooh yes I will, yes I will..._

Jack is being funny, by playing up the lyrics and acting 70's cool... Ianto is laughing... Jack dance/walks over to him.

_Our love is strong, you'll see I know, you'll never get tired of me... Oh baby..._

Jack pulls Ianto to him. They dance together, truly getting a kick out of the song.

_I'm gonna use every trick in the book, I'll try my best to get you hooked... oh baby... 'Cuz every night, every day, I'm gonna say, I'm gonna get ya, I'm gonna get, look out boy, 'cuz I'm gonna get you..._

Jack twirls Ianto around...

_I'm gonna make you love me... oooh, yes I will..._

_._

_._

_._

TIME PASSES LIKE FLIPPING PAGES IN A BOOK

.

.

.

Jack jogs along the lake, getting back in shape

.

.

Ianto's cutting flowers in the garden.

.

.

.

Jack and Mike help guide a crane operator as he lowers a beam across the outer wall of the habitat, which is slowly taking shape.

.

.

.

Jack runs around his apartment picking up clothes 'n stuff, tossing some behind the couch and others in the hall closet. Janet watches him from the door, of course.

.

.

.

At O'Rielly's Wally is mouthing the words of the song to Sophie as she folds clean tablecloths.

.

.

.

At the zoo … Ianto's drawing a sketch of the habitat, as Jack and a small group of tourists look over his shoulder... Jack smiles with pride.

.

.

.

Ianto comes in the door with the flowers from his garden. Jack watches in amazement as Janet follows him right into the kitchen. As Ianto puts the flowers in a vase on the kitchen table, he looks up at a collection of photos of Jack, Rose and Janet that decorate the walls... he smiles.

.

.

.

The gang are all wearing HARKNESS DESIGN Bowling Shirts, even John...

.

.

.

Ianto and Toshiko are at the kitchen table, each with a coffee. An open box of cookies between them.

"I'm telling him tonight."

"I've heard that before... He's perfect, you know." Toshiko nods.

"Yeah. For me he is." Ianto sighs happily.

"Don't get me wrong" Toshiko warns "He's no Owen."

Owen enters, wearing a soiled t-shirt that's a bit snug over that belly of his.

"Honey, Bridgette got sick on me." he takes off the t-shirt and hands it to Toshiko "I gave her some Tylenol and put her in PJs. She's sleeping in our bed."

"Hey, Yan." Owen grins rubbing his tummy.

"Hey, Owen."

Toshiko and Ianto share a laugh.

"What?" Owen asks.

"Put a shirt on, Owen... or Ianto will never be satisfied by another man." Toshiko scolds.

For their amusement, Owen begins performing some strong man poses.

.

.

.

The new Gorilla Habitat, under the last stages of construction. A sign, along with Ianto's painting of the of the new structure, reads: SYDNEY AND HIS FAMILY BUILD THEIR DREAM HOUSE. COMPLIMENTS OF "THE A.R.T.S." (Animal's Right To Survive) AND HARKNESS DESIGN. In Loving Memory of Dr. Rose Harkness.

We look past the sign and rests on Jack in his hard hat, busy looking over blueprints.

The zoo is busy with visitors … families, senior citizens, tourists, and lots of Camp Kids. Several run past Jack with cotton candy.

Jack starts yelling to a crew guy "Billy, could you put that dry wall over against the wired frame? Thanks."

John walks up, carrying a small lion cub in his arms. They walk and talk, as Jack continues surveying the work. Jack turns to John "Hey..."

John lifts the lion cub "My pride and joy. King of Beasts."

"He looks just like you." Jack assures him with a grin.

"Bennington called," John informs him "he wants to do your introduction. Rose would love that, huh?"

Jack smiles, taking in the progress "She'd love this."

"You did it." John says with open pride in his friend.

"Took me long enough." Jack huffs.

They pass Jeff, the foreman from the high rise construction site who is overseeing a Welding Crew spot welding joints.

"Hey, Jeff, order one more sheet of the double glass panel."

"So, go for a beer?" John asks, then adds in a teasing tone "Or is tonight Bingo?"

"John, I'm sorry. I can't, the dedication's next week..."

"Take a break, you've been working like a dog." John sighs.

"Ianto wants to talk, he's making dinner at my place."

"He wants to "talk", he's making you "dinner", he won't "spend the night"... You see what's going on here, don't ya?" John teases.

"No."

"It's a trap. he's read that book, what's it called... 'he Rules'." John frowns, "That Toshiko probably told him all the tricks."

"What are you talking about?" Jack frowns at him with annoyance.

"It's a little game they play to reel a guy in..."

Jack laughs "Well, it's working."

Jack notices a group of young kids from a summer camp are assembling.

"Hey, look everybody!" Jack yells to kids points to John "Baby lion!"

The kids flock to John, who picks up the pace in hopes of escaping. Jack laughs and goes back to work.

.

.

.

Evening and the meal is long since over. Janet's spot at the door is empty, except for her tennis ball, abandoned on the floor.

Ianto is sitting on the sofa in the living room, sipping from a glass of wine, petting Janet, who is curled up next to him. We hear way too many "beeps" coming from the kitchen...

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ianto calls out.

"No. Believe it or not, I can microwave popcorn." Jack yells back along with more beeps "There was a write up about the habitat's dedication in the Trib."

"Everyone's going next week, Grandpa wants to be there, and Emmett, Wally, the whole gang." Ianto says, looking lovingly at the pupper.

"As long as you promise to be there."

"Promise." Ianto grins.

Jack comes from the kitchen. He pours the wine, then sits next to Ianto "Sydney's thrilled. We let him in for a bit this afternoon...he loves it...he can run... (sighs) Finally."

"You've worked so hard" Ianto sweetly touches Jack's hair, as he rests his head back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"It was worth it... Rose's dream coming true... At least I was able to give her that... In a way I'm dreading the dedication because I can't imagine it without her... I've been angry for so long." Jack closes his eyes as Ianto continues stroking his hair... A gentle moment passes… Jack whispers turning to look in him eyes "Thank you, Ianto."

He kisses Ianto softly, then passionately, pulling him closer... "You're not going to slap me?"

Ianto quietly whispers "Only if you stop."

Tilting Ianto's head, Jack kisses his neck "You wanted to tell me something."

"Yes..."

Ianto closes his eyes as Jack kisses the nape of her neck and slowly unbuttons h is shirt...dangerously close to revealing the scar.

"...Now's a good time..." Jack slides his left hand up his leg...

"Oh dear...Jack..."

BEEEEP...

"Popcorn's done..." Jack keeps kissing her... The BEEEEP continues...it's loud...too loud. Jack sighs as he finally leans back "Save my place..."

As Jack runs to the kitchen, Ianto glances down at his partially unbuttoned shirt, and then quickly downs his wine.

Jack calls out leaning his head out the kitchen "You can put on some music..."

Ianto gets up, buttons his shirt "Sure-yes-good..."

"I got you a CD. It's in the pocket of my jacket, which is hanging on the door in the den."

Ianto goes into the Den. He closes the door, to retrieve the CD from Jack's jacket. Smiling, he yells back to Jack "Dean Martin. Thank you."

Just as Ianto turns to leave, he notices the newspaper on Jack's desk, folded open to the article about the zoo. He picks it up...

"What?" Jack calls out faintly.

Ianto is reading the article, yells back to Jack "I said, thanks for the... "

Beneath a photo of Sydney and Rose, Ianto reads...

"DR. ROSE HARKNESS, DIED IN CAR ACCIDENT ON NOVEMBER 12, 2005."

...November 12th...

Then something else catches his eye... he slowly moves his hand towards a Pale Red Letter, tucked in the blotter on the desk. He picks it up, studies it a moment... a faint feeling rushes through him. He covers his hand with his mouth as he carefully sits down, unable to comprehend the reality...

Jack, carrying a bowl of popcorn, walks toward the den.

"Ianto?"

Jack opens the door. Ianto quickly puts the letter in his pocket. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

Ianto speaks slowly, carefully."I have to go."

"Now?"

"Yes... I completely forgot. I... I promised Toshiko I'd... baby sit."

Ianto slowly-rushes past Jack out of the den.

He walks quickly, trying to maintain his composure. Jack is right behind him.

Jack is somewhat confused "I'll go with you."

"No, no..."

"Are you okay?" Jack is concerned now, not understanding what is happening but knowing something is clearly going on.

Ianto is putting on his sweater "Yes... You stay here. I'll call you."

He walks out to the front hall. His bike is just inside the door - he keeps moving - kicking the kickstand up, it breaks off.

"This damn bike." he spins it around and briskly walks it out the door...

:

Jack stands right next to him, grabbing his shoulders. "Ianto, slow down. I'll call her and say you're on your way."

"No...the baby might be napping." Ianto snaps as he gets on the bike, desperate "I have to go. I'm late."

Okay, okay."Jack soothes quietly touching his arm "What did you want to tell me?"

Ianto finally stops for a second and looks into Jack's eyes... then he whispers sweetly, with a hidden sadness "I love you."

Before Jack can say anything, he peddles away-Janet follows.

"Janet. Stay."

Janet stops. Jack stands on the porch, watching Ianto ride away...something's wrong.

.

.

.

Ianto's bike is on its side on the front porch at Toshiko's, the back wheel still spinning. Through the screen door, we see Toshiko, hugging Ianto tightly.

.

.

.

.

Ianto sits at the table, his face soaked and red from tears. Toshiko places a glass of water in front of him. the phone rings and Toshiko sighs "I'm answering it this time."

"No, let the machine get it."

"I'd be home by now." Toshiko says as she answers the phone "Hello... Hi Jack..."

Ianto waves, 'Please say I'm not here.'

You just missed him" Toshiko sighs looking at Ianto's red, sad face "No, he seemed fine...tired?"

She remembers the babysitting lie "Oh yes, from the kids... Yeah, he'll probably go straight to bed... I had the ringer off cuz of the baby... Hm-mm, I'd wait till morning... Sure, no problem. Night."

Toshiko hangs up the phone. Ianto starts crying again.

"He's so in love with you..." Toshiko sighs again.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod... What was God thinking?" Ianto wails.

Toshiko grabs her purse and keys off the counter. "I'll take you back over, let's go..."

"Wait...no... What do I say?"

"You just tell him." Toshiko says flatly.

"I know...but what do I say?" Ianto demands.

"The truth."

"How?"

"Just tell him... Say, Jack.."

Ianto waits for Toshiko to go on the cries "You can't even say it."

Owen, carrying a sleeping Tommy, walks into the kitchen, followed by Patrick in his scout's uniform. Owen stops the minute he senses the mood and sees the expressions on Toshiko and especially Ianto's face "Who died?

"No one." Tosh assures him.

"Jack's wife." Ianto sobs.

"He's married?" Owen growls "That Bastard..."

Tommy, still sleepy eyed repeats like it's a great effort "Bastard."

"Owen, shhh." Toshiko slaps at him.

"You want me to go over there and handle this?" Owen demands.

"No...no..." Ianto sobs.

Owen is getting louder "I knew it...he was way too nice..."

"Owen! Out!" She physically leans on him "

Take the boys upstairs."

"What is going on? Don't push Tosh... Ianto, tell me what's going on..."

Toshiko just blurts it out "Ianto has Jack's dead wife's heart... now go..."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" nonplussed, Owen exits with the kids "Geeze..."

Toshiko just shakes her head at Ianto... boy he's simple.

.

.

.

Marty's sitting in the courtyard, smoking a cigar. Ianto sweeps the same spot of cobblestone over and over... Neither speaks a word for some time... Finally, Marty gets up and goes to Ianto.

Ianto, it is a character of strength that God gives the most challenges" he says as he puts his hand under his chin "Consider it a compliment."

Jack walks up to the back gate. Marty sees him first."

"Excuse me, I was wondering if a handsome Welsh artist lived here?"

Ianto doesn't turn for a second. Marty spins him around.

"Jack!" Marty grins as he squeezes Ianto's shoulders and turns to leave "I was just telling Ianto you called and said you'd be stopping by."

Marty exits. Ianto is a bundle of nerves... Jack opens the gate, revealing a shiny new red and white bike with a big ribbon on it. He rings its BELL.

"A bike" Ianto breathes, deeply touched "You bought me a bike?"

Taking off the ribbon, Jack pouts "You haven't even opened it yet."

"With a basket..." Ianto sighs, then he hugs him and holds on tightly...overcome with emotion.

"I think he likes it." Jack crows as he hugs him back, tightly "Ianto...is everything okay?"

Ianto pulls away, but stays close "No...I waited too long...to tell you something..."

"You're trembling" Jack is concerned now, making to worse with his affection.

Ianto takes Jack's hand and places it at the nape of his neck. Softly, he guides his fingers down inside his shirt... he looks deeply into his eyes, while gently touching his scar with Jack's fingers

"A little over a year ago, I had a heart transplant..."


	8. for you

"A little over a year ago, I had a heart transplant..."

"Oh my God..." Jack gives a sigh of relief "I thought you were going to tell me you were married or something."

He hugs Ianto, squeezes him then lets up a bit on the hug "Are you okay? Am I hurting you.. Are you alright now"?

"No...yes..."Ianto's eyes well with tears. Now sobbing, he reaches into his pocket and takes out the red envelope "This is me."

Hands the letter to Jack.

Jack stares at the familiar pale red envelope... Ianto watching him... should he touch him, should he speak, should he leave?

Jack's legs weaken as he looks in Ianto's eyes. Ianto grabs his arms and together they fall to their knees. Ianto comforts him without words... cradling him in his arms... slowly he presses his cheek to his chest... Jack closes his tearful eyes and listens.

.

.

.

The light slowly disperses as hints of blue sky peek through, we are descending once again, through the CLOUDS as the morning sun breaks over the horizon...

We find Jack on scaffolding, in the same clothes from last night, sitting on a beam, holding the pale red letter...

.

.

.

Ianto, emotionally drained, carries his portfolio and a small suitcase. Two other suitcases lean against the back gate. He walks his bike out.

"You're sure you can check this?" Marty asks.

Toshiko pulls up in her Mini-Van, gets out, and opens the back.

"Yes, I want to take it." Ianto replies flatly.

Toshiko throws the suitcases in the back of the mini-van.

"Cousin Fabrizio will pick you up at the airport in Rome." Angelo tells Ianto.

"He should know you're leaving." Marty says with annoyance.

"Ianto, don't leave." Toshiko sighs.

Ianto shakes his head "He wants time to think."

Marty hugs Ianto, wiping his tears away. "You pray in Rome. God'll hear you better."

Ianto gets into the van. Toshiko pulls away. Marty and Angelo stand at the curb, watching the car drive away.

.

.

.

Jack in still at the high-rise construction site, with Mike and Jeff following closely behind, walks at a brisk pace while dialling his cell phone.

Mike as talking "Electrical inspector, on the seventeenth floor. He approves it, and we can go ahead and lay the cable."

Jack tries dialling a number again. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go right up."

Jack slaps the cell phone shut; the battery's dead. "Jeff, you're sure I didn't get any calls this morning?"

"Phillip and Reagan about Wabash... That's it..." Jeff answers as they enter the trailer.

Jack throws his hard hat down and immediately starts dialling the phone.

Mike's lighting up a smoke. Jeff's surrounded by blueprints. They exchange a "something's up" look.

Jack speaks into the phone "Sophie? Hi, is Ianto there?... You're sure? Marty there? Uh-huh...uh-huh... I don't have Tosh's number on me... (quickly jots down Toshiko's number)

Thanks."

Jack hangs up and immediately dials Toshiko's number. Jeff hands him an invoice to sign, which he does, while impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone on the other end...begs into phone "C'mon, Tosh."

"Jack, I'll ride with you to the zoo... The suits are meeting us at noon." Mike is saying.

Slamming the phone down, Jack swing to face Mike "Damn it! Mike, do me a favour... (hands him Toshiko's number) Keep trying this."

"And..."

"Tell them to hold on and come get me. C'mon, Jeff, let's take a look at seventeen." Jack sighs.

They exit. Mike starts dialling.

.

.

.

Jack is at the front door, talking to a teenage Baby-Sitter "Was Ianto with her?"

"I don't know" the girl drawls while yawning "She left really early...before Regis and Kathie Lee..."

Taking a pen from his pocket, Jack says "Here's my cell number. (checks pockets for paper) Do you have a piece of paper?"

The girl grabs his pen. "Go ahead."

She's ready to write... on the palm of her hand.

"O-kay...461-0192... Ask Toshiko to call me..."

The Babysitter casually blows on her hand to dry the ink "Yep."

Jack glances at his watch, runs down the steps and hops into his truck.

.

.

.

Mike and Jeff exit the trailer at the Zoo, shaking hands with the suits...final touches are underway. Looking around Mike asks "Where is he? I thought he was coming over with you."

"He left before I did." Jeff replied.

John glances up and spots Jack, who's running towards them...they walk and talk.

"Where were you?" Mike asks.

"I'm here." Jack snaps.

"They just left. I told 'em your back went out, so if you see them, limp or something." Mike pants a she struggles to keep up.

"Jeff, any calls?" Jack asks.

"Yeah...John. He's moving Sydney in..." Jeff looks at his watch "...about now...wants him comfortable by the dedication... P.R. thing..."

"Fine. Talk to me about the pipes?" Jack sighs.

"They're in, waterfall will be on time..."

Jack looks up and sees Marty walking through the zoo "You guys go ahead... (yells) Marty!"

Jack walks to join Marty... Marty sits on a bench, admiring the new habitat... A lush green, natural environment. There are large trees, a pond, small waterfall... It's a "Garden of Eden". A happy Sydney plays on one of the large Oak trees.

"I'd live here" Marty assures Jack.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?"

"You alone?" Marty asks.

"Yes."

He gestures for Jack to sit "Gotta minute?"

Jack glances back at Mike and Jeff, who are now busy with John...he sits "Yeah sure."

Now Jackson, this is none of my business. I know what has happened is overwhelming and you need time to sort it all out... But in your sorting, just know, that when I prayed and prayed for Ianto to get another chance at life... I knew that if God blessed us, the heart would have to be from someone very special, if it's to be at home in Ianto...when he met you...his heart beat truly, for the first time "Marty in a fatherly way, puts his hand on Jack's shoulder...stands to leave "Perhaps it was meant to be with you always."

Marty slowly walks away, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

As Jack looks up at the habitat, Sydney is sitting in the Oak tree staring at him... Jack does the "sign" for "Hi". Sydney signs something back... Jack's not sure what. Sydney repeats the sign... Jack gets up and goes to a display illustrating the proper "sign" for each Letter of the alphabet.

He looks up at Sydney, who impatiently "signs" the same message. Jack looks to the board and matches the first letter... "G". He looks to Sydney, who hits his chest and "signs" again. Jack glances down to the board... "O".

Spinning around, Jack yells "Marty!"

Jack starts to run after Marty... John comes around the corner to see Jack running... He turns to Sydney...who repeats the "G" - "O". John laughs.

"Yes" he signs to Sydney "You can go in there."

.

.

.

The two historic fountains, on either end of the Piazza Nouvona in Rome Italy, are surrounded by artists painting on canvases.

A group of three nuns stops at Ianto's easel... they "ooh" and "ahh"...Ianto sits in front of a blank canvas. She turns to them...

"Bicicletta.." a nun says.

"Oh...my bike..." Ianto moves the easel so they can see the whole bike.

"Que belisima..."

"Oh thank you...grazi."

The nuns gather 'round it...admiring the basket...

"Would you like to ride it?"

"Oh...no-no-no..."

Ianto walks the bike out a bit and kicks up the kick-stand "Please."

Getting on the bike while still saying 'No-no-no...she rings the bell, turns to the other nuns "Una momento..."

And she rides off ringing the bell...pigeons scatter.

At the other end of the plaza Jack searches through the sea of Artists in the square, some at easels, others on the ground, some sitting on the ledges of the fountains... he hears a bell and turns...The nun goes riding past on the bike... Jack squints his eyes...unsure of what he just saw... He curiously follows...is that Ianto's bike? He then picks up his pace... The nun negotiates the turn around a fountain. Jack starts to run after her... the two disappear into the crowd...

Ianto prepares his paints while the nuns look patiently throughout the crowd for a sign of their friend... One of them starts to giggle and points... Ianto turns to look... We see the nun on the handle bars, her habit flapping in the wind... Ianto and the two nuns watch as the bike slows and stops in front of them... The nun hops off the handle bars, revealing Jack, smiling, a little winded.. As he gets off the bike... the nun says to Ianto, indicating Jack "Tu Amour?"

Ianto's eyes fill with tears "Si."

The three nuns stand there watching as Ianto runs to Jack... As they embrace. Ianto is smiling through his tears "You came all the way to Italy?"

"Yeah... I did. I came all the way to Italy..." Jack smiles, not letting go "I love you, Ianto."

.

.

.

The dedication ceremony at the Zoo is already in progress. Jack and John sit on the stage as a respectable-sized crowd, patiently listens to Mr. Bennington, who nears the end of his long-winded speech "...but my money is not what we are here to talk about..."

Jack sees Marty, Wally, Emmett, Che and Angelo, all with their hats in their hands, dressed in their Sunday best... He winks at Ianto... he smiles.

"So it is with great pleasure, I introduce you to the man responsible for this beautifully designed Gorilla Habitat, Mr. Jack Harkness."

A nice round of applause from the crowd, Jack goes to the podium. Behind him, the large photo of Rose and Sydney. (The same photo Rose showed at The A.R.T.S. Benefit Dinner.)

All eyes are on Jack "Thank you, Mr. Bennington, for the introduction and your contribution..."

Bennington stands and takes a bow.

Jack continues "I'd like to thank everyone who has contributed their time and energy, my incredibly dedicated crew, Lincoln Park's Board of Directors, and the Supervising Veterinarian, my dear friend, Dr. John Hart."

Courteous applause.

Jack takes a deep breath then says calmly "The dedication of this new home for Sydney and his family has great meaning for me...personally. My wife... Rose... Dr. Rose Harkness, spent many years with Sydney... He was found wounded by poachers, it was Rose who nursed him back to health. (looking at Ianto) But most importantly, it was her uncompromising passion … her heart… that brings us all here today."

Ianto smiles up at Jack, Marty takes Ianto's hand, squeezes it.

"So it is with great honour that I dedicate this habitat in loving memory of Dr. Rose Harkness." Jack turns to look over at the enclosure where Sydney hoots and waves.

And Ianto waits patiently for his beloved.

His heart still beats for him ... only for him.

The End

.

.

.

.

And that's all she wrote.

Gotta go… someone has asked for something else … not looking at anyone in particular Reggie


End file.
